For Lady Blanc
by ZuzuSuya
Summary: After the fall of Arfoire and the Gamindustri Graveyard, I, Leon, an Underling of ASIC, have taken refuge in Lastation. So what do I do? Vow to destroy Gamindustri? Screw that! I became a rather famous mangaka instead. None of my efforts won't matter if I'm not acknowledged by my idol. I want Lady Blanc to notice me! What crazy adventures await on my road to recognition?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: So I'm The Protagonist Now?

Hmm, this is quite a strange sensation. It feels like my conscience and life are now being recorded for those reading to see. I guess this is what it feels like to be the protagonist in a story. If that's the case, then how about some exposition before I continue to keep working although I don't know all the details because I wasn't directly involved unlike my sister. Gamindustri Graveyard, a landmass where a criminal organization presided for their schemes. That organization was known as the Arfoire Syndicate of International Crime or ASIC for short.

ASIC's goal was to revive the Deity of Sin, Arfoire so that she lay waste to the four great nations and obtain all of Gamindustri in her control. While they were successful in reviving Arfoire, Arfoire was still defeated in the end. Her death caused the destruction of Gamindustri Graveyard as well as the dissolution of ASIC. The victors of such an uphill battle were the four goddesses of Gamindustri: Purple Heart of Planeptune, the tsundere Lady Noire aka Lady Black Heart of Lastation, Green Heart of Leanbox, and most importantly, the lovely Lady Blanc aka Lady White Heart of Lowee.

Whether or not my bias is showing, I don't care because no one cares about the opinion of an ASIC member. Oh yeah, I forgot I'm a member of ASIC again not that I did much besides spying and reporting findings when asked to. It really wasn't my choice more so than that it was my sister who coaxed me into it. She's the one who handles more of the fighting even going as far as to fight the sister of Purple Heart and her friends. I am never sure if she's confident in her abilities or just stupid. I'm still surprised how she even survived all of that nonsense.

Speaking of which, I was talking as if ASIC was completely dead earlier. As much as I would like that, we really just dispersed throughout Gamindustri after the fall of the Graveyard, staying in hiding and my sister took it upon herself to dedicate her energy to rebuilding ASIC. Lastation is where I, my sister, and another fellow member took residence. Everyone else's location is unknown but we're bound to run into each other at some point. I can definitely say that a positive of this situation is that I was finally able to focus on my dream to be a mangaka.

It's a hell of a change in job description, that's for sure but luckily I'm a pretty good artist. Under my pen name, Ruruichi, I have published a few manga series. The most popular series of the bunch is _My Sister Can't be This Obsessed_ which was received incredibly positive throughout all of Gamindustri while Lowee ranked first in top sales. The problem now however is that I'm currently sitting at my desk, staring at a piece of paper trying to create the next big series since the final volume of _My Sister Can't be This Obsessed_ will be released very soon. Anyway enough with the exposition, back to what I was doing.

"Damn it," I say, slamming a fist on the wooden desk. Why did both writer and artist's block hit me now of all times? I can't afford to keep scrapping ideas, the wastebasket beside my desk is already full of crumpled up papers. The new idea I come up with is my final decision, no take backs.

Sooo, let's see here.

Think.

Think.

Think.

That's it! I have come up with a new recipe!

What if I were to base the story in Lowee since I profit the most from that nation? My right hand starts to sketch. The story can be that of a vigilante's conquest for justice and love. My hand freezes in its tracks, having completed the picture in my mind on the paper.

"This is truly perfection", I say happily as I examine my new concept art of a caped knight.

"I shall dub this new series as _The Lowee Vigilante_ ", I say proudly, writing the title in the corner of the paper. My pointy ears suddenly twitch at a sound disturbing the quiet solitude of my room. That was definitely the sound of my door opening which means _she_ is disturbing me again. My slight smile is quickly reduced to a frown.

"Hello, twin brother of mine", she says. Her arms embrace my neck. She does annoy me with never knocking before entering and interrupting my work sessions but the warmth she exudes when she hugs me _almost_ dissolves all transgressions she makes. At the same time however I can't let her pull me into her ulterior motives.

"What do you want, Linda", I respond plainly. Oh yeah, Linda is my sister.

Yes, _that_ Linda.

Also I should clarify that while we are twins, one could easily tell us apart because I'm a few inches taller and my left eye is yellow whereas both of her eyes are red. It was really hilarious to wear a fake red contact lens sometimes and confuse everyone at ASIC.

"I just wanted to check on you and see what you were up to, Leon", Linda says, starting to massage my shoulders.

"Working on my new manga as if I do anything else around here besides keeping the bills paid", I say, slightly irritated. I watch her lean closer to my left ear at the corner of my eye.

"You could be working on the rebuilding of ASIC or you could be _working_ on me", Linda seductively whispers into my ear, her left hand starting to rub my right thigh. I blush, not expecting her to be that straightforward for once. She tries her damnedest to lure me in and it only gets harder to resist every time she tries to tempt me.

"S-Sis, I can only restrain myself so much", I say nervously. She starts rubbing both of my thighs, arousing me. I can feel the tent being pitched sadly.

"Then just let yourself go and take me", she says. She stops rubbing my thighs and grabs my crotch. Deep down, I really want to just give her what she wants so she will stop bothering me about it. On the other hand, it will end soon anyway so if I continue to resist her then it will solve itself.

"You're so hard, Leon", she says, rubbing my crotch.

"S-Stop that", I shout, smacking her hand away.

"Don't you love your sister", she asks, pretending to be taken aback.

"In a familial sense of the term then yes", I quickly reply.

"How about this? Kiss me on the cheek and I'll leave you alone for the night", She says.

"Fine", I sigh, turning in my chair to face her. She immediately leans in and kisses my lips, catching me off guard.

"S-Sis", I say, muffled by her lip lock. After a few seconds, she pulls her lips from mine.

"Remember when you had your first kiss", She asks, smiling at me.

"How could I not? You stole it while we were on a recon mission a year ago. Not like it's anything special when you casually kiss me whenever you get the chance like just a moment ago", I rebuke. I can read her like a book. She's thinking something along the lines of that she was destined to have it. Of course however she won't say it aloud.

"Guilty as charged. Now as I agreed to, I'm out of your hair for the night. Good night Bro", She says, leaving my room.

"Good night", I reply back. With the sound of my door closing, I let out a sigh of relief. This is kinda how it is everyday and night. Linda wasn't always this…. what's the word I'm looking for? Ah yes, _fixated_ on me. Outside the house and especially when ASIC was still fully intact, she was much more rude and foul mouthed.

However once she found out her idol Magic was… a bit of a cruel bitch to say the least, I guess she had a change of heart or something and her normal love for me warped into a really bad brother complex. At least that's how I see it. Perhaps she has always been fond of me and those emotions only intensified greatly as time passed. I'm only speculating since I never really asked her. Enough on that, I really need to see how _he_ is handling things currently since I'm done working on the new manga concept. I type on my keyboard, calling up a special friend of ASIC on my computer.

"How's it going", he says with his typical feminine inflection. That's Anonydeath. A guy like that needs no introduction for he is a master hacker but I'm going to do it anyway. Aside from his proficient hacking, I enlist his help for weapons and items I need. I mention this because he's the one who handles all of the nitty-gritty of getting my manga series into stores. How much does he ask for? Only a thirty percent cut of the profit. It's a really good deal. Anyway, I'm getting myself carried away about my career again.

"Pretty good but y'know what I'm calling about", I say casually.

"That greatsword is still taking a long while to synthesize even with my best technology at work. You did ask me to use those ultra rare materials you sent my way", he explains. When he says stuff like that, it just means that he's choosing to take his time instead.

"Meanwhile, your cut of the credits should be transferred into your account by tomorrow morning", he says. That's right on schedule.

"So Anonydeath you say it's still a long ways off but what if I got you more pictures of you-know-who", I say, trying to bribe him to be more productive. He's a sucker for those pictures. He never turns them down.

"Well, I'd say that your greatsword would be ready in a few more months if you went and did that for me", he suggests. I stand up from my chair.

"It's decided then", I say.

"Well, I won't stop you but don't mess up or _she_ will unleash her wrath", he warns.

"Trust me. She will never see it coming", I say boldly.

"Such confidence! I leave you to it then. Buh-bye", He says excitedly, ending our call. My eyes scan the room for my camera. Ah there it is! Walking over, I pick it up. It's always right beside my precious figurine on my nightstand. My precious…..Blanc figurine….which happens to be right beside the rare Blanc plushy I paid an exorbitant amount for. Now that I think about it, my room has lots of Blanc merchandise everywhere. I don't have a problem. I swear! That aside, equipped with my trusty camera, I step out of the dark abyss that is my room.

"Linda! I'm heading out for a bit", I shout. She rushes out of her room and gives me a big hug.

"Be safe okay", she says. She never likes the idea of me being somewhere without her. I guess that's just her being protective as she is the older sibling.

"You're always acting like I'm going to die if I'm alone", I say, chuckling a bit.

"Well, you might for all I know", she says.

"There's no way I could die anyway. I am the main character now and therefore have plot armor", I say. She looks at me confused. That was definitely the stupid dialogue option to choose.

"Being a mangaka is starting to get to you isn't it", she questions.

"That's a strong possibility but I love my career so it doesn't matter. Anyway, I'm leaving", I say, walking to the front door.

"You're not even going to hug me back before you go", she asks.

"Come here", I sigh, giving her a hug.

"Thank you", she replies. With that settled, I head out the front door.

"See you soon. I love you", she says, waving goodbye.

"I have familial love for you too. I'll see you later", I reply, waving goodbye back as I shut the door behind me. I look up at the beautiful night sky. It's the perfect time for me to conduct such a task for Anonydeath. Oh yeah, I didn't explain what the mission at hand is. It's nothing special or exciting since I have done it a few times before.

I am going to sneak into the Lastation basilicom and get pictures of Lady Noire. That _is_ as creepy as it sounds and I'm not happy to do it so blame Anonydeath. Unfortunately, This whole new talking and narrating in my head to what may just be myself or someone else is just as tiring as making a manga chapter is. So in light of that, I'm ending this chapter here. I'll continue once I'm actually outside the basilicom. In the meantime, I'm going to enjoy the walk there. Bye for now!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Night At Noire's

That walk lasted a little bit longer than expected but I'm here now just as I said. So how does one break into a basilicom or in my case has done it a couple times before? Well see, it's actually not that hard. In fact, I can see a guard patrolling that will show what I mean. I sneak onto the premises and jump into a bush. The guard has no clue of my intrusion. I rustle the bush, getting his attention.

"I spotted something suspicious. Going to check it out," he says, reporting to the other guards via his radio. He walks over to the bush I'm in, directly front of me. I can see his eyes scanning furiously. Hopefully, this isn't the one time where I actually get spotted. That would suck big time.

"Just my imagination. Returning to my position," he reports, turning his back to me. Now's my chance! I jump from the bush and onto his back, quickly cupping my hand over his mouth. He tries to fight back to get me off of him as I reach for his taser. Before I can grab it, he throws himself to the ground, effectively slamming me too. Shit, that really hurts! I notice his taser a few inches away from us as I struggle to keep him down. I manage to grab the taser and shoot, incapacitating the guard for a good while. Standing up, I dust myself off and take some time to breathe. The hardest part is now over. I'm glad I won't have to do this again but onto the next step. Grabbing the radio off of him, I clear my throat.

"I need all guards to search the outside perimeter," I say, mimicking his voice.

"Understood! Calling all guards," the other guard replies. It's nice to have good mimicry skills even though it's rare to use them. Picking up the guard, I hide him away in the bushes. Now it's just straight to Noire's room. Running through the hall, I hear someone from around the corner, stopping myself in my tracks. I quickly hug the wall and peer around the corner. Oh no, it's Noire's Oracle, Kei Jinguji! She's a small woman but that didn't stop her from handing me my ass a few times before. She's coming my way and there's no way she won't see me. Maybe I can get by if I just talk to her as stupid as that sounds.

"Leon, I know you're here," Kei calls out. Well shit, I'm busted.

"Hey Kei," I say, stepping out from the corner.

"What are you doing here so late at night," she asks.

"W-Well, Noire asked me to," I say nervously, rubbing the back of my neck. There's no way she will believe me.

"If Lady Noire called you here then I can't really refute that," she says. She actually believed that? You're kidding me!

"I better get going or I'll never hear the end of it. Y'know how she can get," I say, walking past her. It's all good from here.

"Hey Leon," she says. Damn it all! Did she catch on?

"Yeah," I reply, sweating bullets.

"If by some chance you are here without permission, I will make sure to kick you out. Safety precautions and all that, y'know," she says with a smile. Her smile may look cute and innocent but it is threatening nonetheless.

"I-I know that," I say.

"Just issuing a warning of course," she says, smirking. She finally walks off. I'm glad that's over. Onward to Noire's room. Upon reaching her door, I try the doorknob. Oh wow, it's actually unlocked for once. That saves a lot of trouble. Opening the door, I step inside and quietly close it back. I can hear Noire humming from her bathroom. I've got time to get into my usual spot. Luckily, she won't see me in the corner because I always keep my cloaking device in the pocket of my mouse jacket. It's practically the same thing as Linda's jacket.

Now that I think about it, why didn't I just activate it before I got here? That's what I did every other time. I could've literally gotten past the guard without knocking him out and Kei would've never known I was here. Is this my protagonist status working against me? Oh well, no more arguing with myself. Noire's probably about to step out. I turn my cloaking on and ready my camera. Noire comes out in a cute high school girl uniform. Never seen this one before. Anonydeath will be overjoyed. I snap pictures as she poses in front of a mirror.

I should probably explain. Noire really loves cosplay and Anonydeath has a thing for her so being the weirdo he is, gets these photos. Technically, he could get these shots himself if he wanted to but he prefers this way doing things and thus this exchange was born. I get him pictures and he'll spend more time creating the weapons and items I ask of him as I briefly touched upon back in my room.

For a few minutes, I take more pictures of Noire in different cosplay. That should be enough for him. I can go now. Oh no, I feel an itch coming on in my nose. It's overwhelming me. Back in her normal clothes, Noire walks out of the bathroom. I can't stop this no matter how hard I try!

I sneeze incredibly hard.

My cloaking deactivates as well.

Just great.

Noire looks directly at me. She looks unimpressed with me. Might as well break the silence now that I've been discovered.

"H-Hey Noire," I say. She sighs and walks up to me, taking my camera.

"There better not be any naked pictures of me," she says, looking through the pictures.

"I would never do that," I say.

"You could've just waltzed in and asked. I cleared you for access to the basilicom for a reason," she says. I wish I would've known that.

"You didn't tell me that so I snuck in like I always do," I explain. It's obvious at this point so I'll spill the beans. I'm not the ninja I claim to be at least for when it comes to breaking into the basilicom. I usually get busted by either Noire or Kei when I try to escape. I'm also actually friends somewhat with Noire and Kei since they would often scold me, start up a conversation and then let me off the hook so in a way, me breaking in was to be expected and their chance to talk to me. I don't believe they are aware of my ASIC background however. Linda would flip if she knew I was talking to "the enemy" and Noire would most likely throw me in jail if she knew. Noire gives me my camera back.

"Guess that's my bad but more importantly, why do you need more pictures of me now? The last time you did this was about two months ago," she questions. She's never asked me that before. Did she think I was just some hardcore fan of hers?

"My client wants more so he gets more. I don't have a choice," I tell her. That answer should suffice without revealing anything important.

"I've been meaning to ask more about this. Are you in danger or something if you don't get these pictures," she asks.

"That's none of your concern," I say dryly. If I stonewall her like that, she should drop it now. Noire glances left and right.

"We're friends right," she asks, getting closer to me. Where is she going with this?

"Of course we are," I affirm. I'm starting to feel like stonewalling only made this worse. She rests a hand on my left cheek.

"So how about you help me out and I'll help you out," she says. I think I need to just tell the truth because this is going places I'm not sure of.

"Listen Noire, I'm not in any dang-," her lips cut off my words. She's...she's kissing me!? Noire is kissing me! The goddess of Lastation is kissing me! This is so weird! My body is telling me to go with it but I really think I shouldn't. I pull my lips away. She looks in my eyes as if she's pleading for me to act.

"W-What are you doing," I say.

"Let's mess around. I've had my eye on you for a while now," she says. This is really sudden. I can't tell if she's joking.

"We're f-friends," I stutter. Noire throws her arms around my neck.

"So why don't we add benefits to that," Noire asks.

"I don't know, Noire. This is really weird and besides I-I don't even have a condom," I say nervously, trying to defuse this situation.

"You don't need a condom," Noire replies.

WHAT THE HELL IS SHE TRYING TO SET UP HERE!

"Y-You said benefits beforehand but now it sounds like you're asking for a responsibility I'm not ready for," I say quickly.

"Y-You thought I was talking about making a baby," Noire questions, blushing.

"What I was trying to say was, it's virtually impossible for us goddesses to get pregnant," she explains.

"O-Oh Thank goodness," I sigh. At the corner of my eye, I see Kei walk in.

"Perfect timing. Are you joining in Kei," Noire says.

"Of course I am," Kei answers. This sounds more and more like this was planned. I'm afraid I just have to be blunt.

"Listen Noire, this is really flattering and all but I can't do this," I say.

"Why don't you wanna do it," Noire asks.

"Do you perhaps swing the other way," Kei asks.

"It's not that. In any other case, I would take this offer without hesitation. In this case, However, I'm protecting my virginity for someone. She would be really upset if she's not my first," I explain. Noire looks slightly disappointed but seems to understand.

"So you're saying you can't stick your dick in me nor Kei," Noire asks.

"T-That's correct. I'm sorry," I say.

"That still works out then," Noire says. Noire kisses my lips again. I really need to go but who says I'm not allowed to have a little fun first as long as I don't get carried away. I wish I could toss my first time right here and now! Kei grabs my hips from behind, playfully pulling at the waist of my pants. Why are her hands so sweaty?

"No need to be sorry. We can just do something else entirely," Kei says. Noire pulls her lips away.

"I'll be right back," Noire says, walking off towards her dresser.

"Let's get you out of these clothes," Kei says in my right ear. She helps me undress, leaving me completely naked.

"So what's the point of me being naked and why are your hands oddly wet," I ask. Kei smacks me rather hard on the ass in response. I almost let out a gasp of pleasure from the painful sting.

"Might I say you have a really nice ass kinda like those otokonoko boys you see in hentai," Kei compliments, grabbing a handful. That doesn't sound like something Kei would say or even look at all.

"T-Thanks I gue-ahhh," she cuts me off by slipping a finger into my asshole. That wasn't sweat, it's lube.

"Since you can't have sex with us in the regular sense, let's mess with this backdoor of yours," She says. I mean I can't really argue since I can get behind this.

"Your little asspussy is really tight," she says as she pumps her finger.

"D-Don't call it that," I stutter. She rubs my prostate making me yelp.

"I'll call it what I please. By the way you sounded, it feels really good," She says.

"Of course it feels good Kei," I say. Oh shit, I just activated her trap card.

"I gotcha. So how many times have you messed around back here," She giggles.

"I'm not telling you that," I say.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," Noire says, coming back to us with stuff in her hands. It's two strapons. Yeah, I can _really_ getbehind this. One fantasy of mine is coming true at least. Don't kinkshame me!

"Took you long enough. I was getting bored with teasing him," Kei says, pulling her finger out of me.

"I agree. This has taken long enough," I blurt out. Damn it! I didn't mean to say that either. I'm getting just a bit too eager about this. Kei undresses, leaving Noire to be the only one still clothed.

"Well if that's how you also feel…," Kei pushes me onto the bed and spreads my ass apart.

"How cute. It's winking at me. Let's see how you react to this," She prods my asshole with her tongue.

"K-Kei," I moan. Her tongue invades me, thrusting with vigor and making me gasp. Getting my ass eaten is downright amazing!

"Geez you two. Just deciding to go right into it, huh? I guess I've got no choice but to follow suit," Noire says. Kei pulls her tongue out of me and moves aside for Noire. My asshole is twitching.

"I've got him ready for you," Kei says.

"Get up on your hands and knees," Noire commands. Doing as she says, she grabs ahold of my hips and I feel something hard and wet rub against my ass. Looking back at her, I see that she's naked as well and is indeed wearing a strapon.

"Put it in me, Noire," I beg.

"Address me properly and maybe I will," she says.

"Please Lady Black Heart," I plead. I bite my lip feeling myself be penetrated by the tip while Noire lowly grunts. Noire thrusts it all inside me.

"Black Heart," I gasp.

"Leon, are you ready," Noire asks.

"O-Of course," I say. If there's one goal I have, it's to not get heavily vocal. They wouldn't let me live it down especially Kei. Noire starts thrusting slowly. My hands tense up, grabbing the bed sheets. I'm doing good. She picks up the pace.

"Thrust a bit less straight and more downward," Kei advises to Noire. The dildo starts hitting inside me differently. I don't understand why Kei told her to do tha-.

"Oh fuck," I suddenly moan. It's hitting my prostate! Immense pleasure washes over me, my body trembling! I-I can't keep it in!

"R-Right there! Keep hitting it right there," I groan.

"That's the reaction I'm looking for," Kei says.

"Keep moaning like that and I'll lose it," Noire pants. We switch positions with me in her lap facing Kei as she keeps pounding me while holding my wrists. Kei grabs my chin observing my euphoric expression. I forgot she was even watching us.

"K-Kei," I say softly. Are you going to keep spectating or fuckin' join in! She licks her lips and kisses me, our mouths interlocking as we wrestle with our tongues. After a moment, Kei pulls away and stands up on the bed. Also equipped with a strapon, she grabs the back of my head and pushes it into my mouth.

"L-Leon," she murmurs, fucking my mouth.

"Isn't technology great? The more we stimulate these, the more pleasure we receive. Ahhh," she groans, cumming rather quickly, filling my mouth with fake jizz and pulling out. Kei lays down, out of commission.

"I can't keep going on much longer," Noire says. It's approaching for me as well! Everything is seizing up! I can't hold it back! It's...c-coming!

"L-Leon," she shouts, pumping me full of that fake jizz.

"N-Noire," I shout, spurts of semen shooting from my erect dick. We pant tiredly. Noire pulls it out of me, the sticky substance flowing out of my hole. That was...fantastic! Getting cleaned up, we join Kei, laying down as well while take a few minutes for a breather.

"See? Wasn't that fun," Noire asks.

"Y-Yeah it was but I have to take my leave now," I reply, trying to get out from under the covers but they pull me back down.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry," Kei asks.

"Don't you want to cuddle and be sandwiched between two naked women," Noire follows up. Both of them press their bodies against me. Well, Kei isn't pressing much against me compared to Noire, but nevertheless they are both soft and warm.

"Well you see-," I begin to say but my phone goes off. That's Linda. I can feel it. Kei reaches for my mouse jacket on the floor and fishes my phone out of one of the pockets. Y'know being Linda's twin and for how much I carelessly wear that jacket everywhere, I'm surprised they haven't made the connection.

"Oh it's your sister. Is she worried about you," Kei teases, handing me my phone. Really glad I don't keep her name in my phone or I would've been screwed.

"Yes, my dear sister," I say.

"Where the hell are you? It's been like two hours," Linda asks angrily. Now that sounds a bit like the Linda I remember.

"I'm with friends," I say.

"Well...when are you coming back," she says, her voice quickly softening. And it's gone now.

"In the morning. I'm staying the night," Kei and Noire's eyes light up when I say that.

"Promise," She says. Now she's starting to sound like a worried mom.

"I promise," I say.

"Good night then," she says.

"Good night," I say. She hangs up. I can tell she was trying so hard not to say I love you so I'll give her points for having restraint for once.

"So was I right or what," Kei asks with a smug look on her face.

"S-Shut up," I say. Kei chuckles. I swear she exists only to humiliate and make fun of me at my expense.

"What makes you want to stay for the night now," Noire asks.

"It's really late so I might as well stay," I say. Noire pulls me into her embrace, resting my head on her boobs. Kei presses herself against my back.

"Aren't you glad you stayed now," she says.

"Yeah, I really am," I admit. I can't believe I was going to turn this down a moment ago. Funny thing I just realized, I got fucked by Noire who is partly responsible for screwing over ASIC.

Oh, the irony.

"Good night you two," Kei says.

"Good night," Noire and I say. I didn't actually feel tired at first but it hits me rather quickly, my eyelids growing heavy. I blame their warmth. I give in, blissfully drifting away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Dragged Out

Morning already? I rub my eyes a bit. Noire and Kei are still asleep with their arms around me. If I can just get out of bed without waking them up then I can get dressed and quietly let myself out. Linda is probably worried sick about me and going to really let me have it when I get home. I carefully try to sit up but their arms tense up and pull me back down. They both yawn.

"Were you going to just leave," Noire says softly, still a bit drowsy. Time for Plan B though I don't want to do this.

"O-Of course not. Actually, we need to talk," I say.

"Certainly. Hey Kei," she says. Kei lazily sits up.

"Yeah," Kei says with the same drowsy tone as Noire. Her eyes are barely half open.

"We would like to talk privately," Noire says.

"Sure…thing," Kei says, slowly getting out of bed. She puts her panties on and throws on her suit but doesn't take the time to button up nor to put her shorts on as well. She moves like a zombie, leaving the room. Does she treat the Basilicom like her own home or something?

"So what do you want to talk about," Noire asks. I wasn't originally going to tell her this but since this happened, I might as well.

"I'm moving to Lowee," I say. She immediately sits up, wide awake.

"O-Oh why is that if you don't mind me asking," She says.

"I just need a change of scenery and to finally be on my own for once. Living alone will also help me focus on my career as a mangaka no offense to my big sister but she can be quite a handful," I explain, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Would you mind if Kei and I visited you from time to time," she asks. I want to tell her I do mind but then I'll sound like a jerk no matter the reasons I give.

"Of course you two can visit," I say, hugging her. Her chest presses against mine, quickly reminding me that we are still naked. She hugs back.

"So assuming you don't plan to get with that girl you mentioned, would you be okay with fooling around after you have your first time," She asks.

"And this is nothing more than that just to clarify," I ask.

"It's nothing more," she says. I don't honestly believe Noire has a romantic interest in me but gotta cover all the bases possible before I leave. I wouldn't want to be accidentally leading her on by chance. Besides what would a literal goddess see in a lowly mortal let alone me to want to be romantically involved? She lays a hand on my cheek looking me in the eyes. I kiss her, her lips pushing back. I shouldn't do this but I wanna know something. Taking her hand off of my cheek, I grab her wrists and gently pin her down with me on top of her.

"N-Noire, would you be mad at me…if I decided to give you my first time instead," I reluctantly ask. I really wanna give it to her.

"I wouldn't be mad at you. In fact, I would be happy. The real question is would you feel guilty knowing that you broke your promise and could you tell her that," she says. DAMN IT! She's right!

"I-I would feel guilty and I couldn't do it," I admit, letting go of her wrists and getting off of her. I knew the answer already but I guess I wanted to hear the selfish answer instead so I could justify it. Though the promise I told Noire is fake, I know that Linda's not letting me leave Lastation without giving it to her or she will tag along with me to Lowee and that's not what I want. I must make everything right before I can leave. I probably shouldn't have even asked that question because Noire most likely thinks I'm a bad person now. Well, I did work for ASIC but that's not the point.

"Leon, please tell me the whole truth. The promise is fake, isn't it," she says. Why did I think I could lie to a goddess specifically the CPU of Lastation? I'm just giving her reasons to hate me further at this point.

"Yeah, it's fake," I sigh.

"If it's fake then why lie about it and twist it up like it's something else," she asks.

"Because I know I can't even leave Lastation without giving it to her and I know she'll follow me if I don't," I explain.

"That's still really vague. Who is _she_ and why is she seemingly obsessed with you," Noire asks.

"I can't tell you that right now. Maybe at a much later time but not this instant," I say. I want to tell her but I'm worried for how she might react so I can't risk it yet. Why must this be so hard?

"You can talk when you're ready. I know you aren't a bad person and mean well. Just don't wind up in some trouble, ok," she says. Noire is so cool and understanding!

"Noire," I yell, tackling her with a hug.

"Wah, L-Leon! Don't jump on me so suddenly," she exclaims.

"You're a really great friend y'know," I say.

"I know I am and so are you," she says, smirking and hugging me back. Smiling at each other, we laugh together for some time.

"Are you two done yet," Kei says, walking back in.

"More or less. It's about time we got dressed isn't it," Noire says.

"Agreed," I say. After getting dressed, Kei and Noire walk me out of the Basilicom.

"We wish you safe travels to Lowee," they say.

"Thanks, guys," I say. Noire steps closer to me.

"Hey, let me see your phone for a minute," she says.

"For what reason," I ask.

"Just let me see it," she says. I give her my phone.

"Got something dirty on your phone," Kei teases, watching Noire tap her finger on my phone doing whatever.

"No, I don't," I say. Noire hands me back my phone.

"I put our numbers in your phone so you can call us whenever," Noire says.

"Well, that's really helpful," I say. Noire leans in to my right ear.

"Call me if you're feeling lonely while you handle your business in Lowee. Maybe I might just swing by if I have the chance," she says with a firm hand on my right thigh.

"W-Will do," I stammer, flustered.

"You look even more cute when you blush like that," she compliments, returning back to Kei's side. Kei immediately walks up to me. I assume it's her turn for whatever lewd thing she has to say. She hugs me to my surprise. Looking up at me, her hands move from my back and grab my ass. I should've expected that.

"You'll call me too won't you? Of course, I'll be _much_ rougher with you. Understood," she says, licking her lips and smacking me on the ass somehow much harder than last night.

"Y-Yes ma'am," I say. I really wish they knew when to stop.

"He's somehow blushing even harder than before," she says, returning to Noire's side. Is this some kind of contest between the two? Am I allowed to leave now before it gets weird?

"I...guess I'll see you two some other time," I say, turning my back as I start to walk away.

"Leon, wait," Noire exclaims. What is it now? Like seriously, this is so awkward and dragged out at this point.

"Yeah," I say, getting slightly annoyed. She grabs my shoulders.

"Tell your sister Linda I said hi," she says.

My entire body freezes up.

D-Did she...did she really just do that?

I'M SO SCREWED!

HOW MUCH DOES SHE ACTUALLY KNOW ABOUT ME?

"H-How do you know that," I ask nervously. Might not be going to Lowee if Noire throws me in the slammer.

"You're kidding, right? You look extremely similar to her except for the eyes and wearing the mouse jacket isn't doing you any favors," she points out.

Well, shit.

"S-So why are you revealing this now? You could have thrown me in jail many times before," I say carefully.

"I'm not going to throw you in a cell. Why would I do that when we are friends? You really get inside your own head at times," she says.

"S-Sorry, it's a bad habit," I apologize.

"So I assume Linda and your ASIC background is part of what you have been hiding," she says.

"Yeah," I say.

"So do you feel comfortable telling me who the obsessed girl is now," she asks. Not in the slightest because you basically know everything now and if I tell her it's Linda, we're going to go down a very problematic road.

"Did you only tell me what you know about me just so you could find out who she is," I inquire.

"N-Not entirely! I also wanted you to not stress yourself out about keeping secrets while you're in Lowee," she explains.

"That's sweet of you but seriously are you like jealous or something," I say, chuckling slightly because it's been like a few minutes and I really wanna go now.

"M-Me? J-Jealous? Yeah, right! It's not like I actually care or anything," she says. Just when I thought I would go without hearing her say that specific catchphrase. Ok, I'm done entertaining this.

"Noire, I'm not trying to be mean but may I please go now," I say, smirking really hard at how long this has been going. It's like an npc who has a lot to say.

"Oh! Have I been holding you up? Sorry, that's my bad. Please go on your way," she says. I sigh in relief.

"Thank y-," I hear a loud crunch making me pause. Noire and I slowly turn our heads, looking at Kei.

Kei is eating popcorn out of a bag.

"What," Kei says.

"Where the hell did you get popcorn from," Noire and I say, confused.

"Since you two were carrying on for so long, I went back inside and made some popcorn. Needless to say, it helps to have food as I watch two lovebirds stall in order to have more time together. It's kinda sad really," Kei says.

"That's…that's ridiculous! I-It's not like that at all," we shout in unison. Don't believe that woman's lies!

"Why are both of you blushing so hard then," Kei teases, smug written all over her face. Y'know what? I'm not going to encourage her. I said I wanted to leave. That's what I'm going to do, damn it! Not before I hug both of them…because they are my friends…and they are really soft…and very warm. Where was I going with this? Oh yeah! I walk up to Kei and stand beside her.

"It's been fun and all but I really must be going," I say, giving her that good old side hug.

"So you want to finally leave now to avoid my question? Goodbye then," Kei says, returning the side hug while keeping her buttery fingers from touching my jacket. Going to ignore that first part. I wonder how she would react if I returned the favor for what she did earlier. It would serve as some sweet revenge too. I remove my left arm from around her shoulders.

Please do not do the stupid thing I'm about to do!

I pull my hand back and smack her on the ass with about the same force she did to me. Whoa! That's…interesting. Let's bury that thought I almost had. Looking at her, her face is really red. She's probably shocked that I did that without warning. I'm surprised she didn't make a sound. Glancing at Noire, she's completely silent with disbelief on her face. I don't blame her. If Kei wants to hit me in the balls now, I'll gladly take it.

"I'll let you have that," Kei says. She grabs my wrist of said hand behind her. Well, I guess a broken wrist is actually far worse because I'm a mangaka.

"In fact, get a nice feel," she says, shoving my hand down the backside of her shorts. I can feel it all! It's even under the panties! That's about as direct as it gets!

What is happening right now?

"K-Kei," I stammer as I feel up her ass. I kinda can't help myself. So it wasn't my imagination when I slapped her on the ass a moment ago. Oh no! The thought is coming back!

Don't say it!

Don't say it!

Don't say it!

"Y'know Kei, you might not have much up front compared to Noire, but back here is more than meets the eye," I say bluntly.

Goddamnit! What is my self control right now? The amount of red and disbelief on Noire's face is beyond description at this point. Kei is surprisingly taking this in stride perhaps to make Noire upset.

"Thank you, Leon. I'll take that as a compliment. Think of this as a parting gift," Kei smiles at me. Getting a hold of myself, I pull my hand out from underneath her panties.

"Aww, done already," she asks.

"Y-Yeah," I say. This escalated so hard. That's a bad choice of words actually. Noire quickly walks up to me. I guess she was waiting on me to stop.

"Are…are you saying I don't have a great ass," Noire asks.

"I never said that! A-All I said was that Kei's ass doesn't look like much until you touch it," I explain haphazardly.

What is my life?

"D-Do you wanna touch mine then? I'll let you touch my boobs too," she says. Okay, I know I've been procrastinating to leave but I blame these two!

"Not that I don't want to but I seriously must go now," I say, laughing nervously.

"That's not fair! You fondled Kei but won't fondle me? How rude," she shouts. Not something to be shouting outside, Noire!

"I'm super sorry, Noire," I apologize. Before she can say anything else, I give her a quick kiss on the lips. Noire calms down.

"You better call, you big idiot," she mutters, getting pouty.

"I will," I say. _Finally_ , I leave after we say our _final_ goodbyes. Had I not been gone sooner than that last moment, I would've given up and fucked both of them potentially straight up outside. I found out a lot of things this morning and last night. Kei is nowhere near as vanilla as Noire is and now I know them _much_ more personally and vice versa.

Not sure whether that's good or bad to be honest.

Now that it's over, I'm finally on my way after I make a few phone calls. I'm on the road to the nation of Lowee!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I'm on Twitter so if you care about getting updates and the like from me on external media outside of this site then follow me at ZuzuSuya. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 4: We're On The Road To The Nation Of Lowee (Part 1)

Finally away from the basilicom, I pull out my phone as I walk on the sidewalk. Scrolling through contacts is such a pain since several ASIC members are in them. _Very_ few of them are friends though and then it doesn't help that my "normal" friends don't know anything about all that so I have to be extra protective of my phone. One of them in particular accuses me that I won't let her see my phone on grounds that I have hentai stored on it. In her defense, she's not… wrong but the woman has about nine damn phones so why does she need to ever see mine to begin with? Who the hell carries NINE PHONES?Small rant aside, I've been hovering my thumb over the person who I need to call for a couple seconds now. Tapping the name, I hold my phone up to my right ear. Please pick up on the first try.

"Hey Dengekiko," I say.

"Mhmm. Got another scoop for me," Dengekiko says.

"I have some more info regarding Ruruichi. I know how much non gaming stuff is a breath of fresh air for you," I say.

"Do tell," she says.

"I was hoping for us to meet in person like the usual," I say.

"It's going to take a few minutes. I haven't even gotten out of bed yet," she yawns.

"You realize it's almost noon," I say.

"Listen, my job can get exhausting sometimes, Leon," she says.

"Riiiiight," I say.

"I assume we're meeting at the same little coffee shop we always go to," she asks.

"Y'know it," I say.

"I'm on my way then," she says.

"See you there," I say.

"See ya," she says. Hanging up, I pocket my phone and make my way to the meetup location. It takes about ten minutes to get there. Upon taking my seat, Dengekiko comes in not long after and sits across from me.

"So how's it going," she asks.

"Pretty good but I would say even better now that you're here," I flirt.

"Oh stop it! I'm not all that," she says, blushing.

"If you weren't then I wouldn't say it. Whoever ends up with you is a lucky person," I say.

"T-Thank you, Leon! I appreciate the compliment," she says.

"You're welcome, Dengekiko," I say, smiling at her. A barista walks up to our booth. Wait! Is that-?

"So what can I get for yo- Leo? Is that you," the barista asks.

Sweet Gamindustri! That is her!

What is she doing here of all places?

"M-Marv? What are you doing working as a barista here," I say in disbelief.

"I needed some quick money so I thought maybe I should take up a small job," MarvelousAQL explains.

"Then why didn't you take up some small time quests instead," I point out.

"I didn't feel like fighting anything," she says.

"That's why we have gathering quests. MarvelousAQL, you know this is my favorite place for coffee and such! You just wanted an excuse to see me," I say, calling her out.

"Anyway, who's this girl sitting with you," she says. Changing subjects to dodge explaining yourself, I see.

"I'm Dengekiko and I'm a reporter. Leon is one of my sources who give me information to help me do my job. Nice to meet you," Dengekiko says.

"It's nice to meet you too! I'm MarvelousAQL but you can call me Marvy for short. Leon is really the only one who says Marv. I'm a kunoichi and I know Leon because we go on quests together from time to time with another friend of ours," Marv says. Good! Marv explained for me. I hope I can save my breath more often.

"You go on quests, Leon? I never figured you were the type for that sort of thing," Dengekiko says, surprised.

"Yeah, it's usually something I do if I'm bored or got time to kill," I explain, rubbing the back of neck.

"So might I ask a question, Dengekiko," Marv asks.

"Sure thing," Dengekiko says. Marv leans in close.

"You two aren't a couple, are you," Marv whispers.

"Nothing like that at all," we shout. What the hell is she trying to do? Don't start this today of all days.

"Yet you two are blushing," Marv giggles.

"We are friends and that's it," Dengekiko says.

"I'll stop teasing now. What can I get you two," Marv says, pulling out a pen and notepad.

"Just a latte please," Dengekiko says.

"Hot sweet tea and pudding please," I say.

"Got it! I'll be right on it," Marv says, having finished writing and takes her leave.

"Switching it up, I see? You usually get that weird caramel frappe with your pudding," Dengekiko points out.

"Don't disrespect my caramel frappe and my pudding now. I've told you before and I'll tell you again to not knock it before you try it. I just wanted something a bit simpler this time," I say defensively.

"I know. I know," she chuckles. Marv comes back with what we ordered.

"One simple latte…," Marv says, placing it in front of Dengekiko.

"And one hot sweet tea with that pudding you love so much," she continues, placing a mug of steaming tea and a small dish carrying the pudding in front of me.

"Thank you," we say.

"You're welcome," Marv says, walking away. I take a sip of my tea. Ahhh, how refreshing. Reminds me of a famous quote from a prosecutor.

"Dark as a sirene sunset, hotter and more sweet than Heaven itself… that is sweet tea."

Or at least that's how I imagine the quote when I drink sweet tea. The prosecutor is a black coffee drinker so I guess it's really not his quote and I just made up a tea version.

Grabbing the spoon, I look at the pudding. The caramel atop the pudding gracefully runs down the sides of the small gelatinous mountain crashing onto the dish. I carve a piece out of its side, firm yet soft and easy to cut through like butter. Placing the carved piece in my mouth, the flavor explodes all over my tastebuds. The vanilla mixes perfectly with the caramel and the way it melts in your mouth! Oh my goddess! I argue that it's on par with the anal sex from last night. Never had a good comparison of the pleasure of eating pudding before so that's what I think as of now. If I continue to describe, I might lose myself.

"It's _so_ delicious," I say, continuing to eat albeit slowly.

"I swear you're about as obsessed with pudding like someone else I know. Both of you would probably be the bestest of friends if you met," Dengekiko says.

"And who would that be," I ask.

"Y'know Neptune of Planeptune," she says. Does she mean Purple Heart? Despite having been in ASIC, I don't know much about Purple Heart and Green Heart compared to Linda and others like Warechu aside from the obvious ones who were present for all that craziness. Being stuck behind the scenes does that to you. I was mostly in Lastation and do I really need to explain how I know much of Lady Blanc? Now that I think about it, Linda used to go on a rant about some Purple Sister as well as other Sisters every time she came home from getting her ass kicked. Those are probably the Candidates which would mean she let kids like Blanc's sisters kick her ass at which I'm not sure whether to pity her or be amused. It's kinda strange I didn't run into Black Sister while at the basilicom. Why am I thinking about this stuff? It doesn't concern me anymore. I'm supposed to be giving out information about my plans to Dengekiko so my fans in Lowee can get super hype and stuff which will surely get Blanc's attention. I gotta wrap this up.

"That's Purple Heart, right," I say.

"Yeah. She's more of a junkie compared to the other CPUs however," she says.

"Very interesting tidbit," I say. I'll probably run into her at some point hopefully on friendly terms. Scooping up some more pudding, I point the spoon at her.

"So let's talk abou-," Dengekiko quickly leans across the table and eats the pudding off the spoon, completely interrupting and surprising me.

"It seems you're right. Pudding is delicious," she says, smiling.

"You did _not_ just do that," I say in disbelief.

"Oh, but I _did_ ," she giggles.

"The spoon has been in my mouth," I say. She blushes a bit realizing it's an indirect kiss.

"Yeah so? What are you gonna do about it," she says defensively. Y'know it's not about her mouth or saliva being on my spoon now. I have no problem about that. It's about what I do next that will potentially affect our friendship. Also I can't see Marv right now, but I feel like she's staring me down waiting to see what I do from wherever she is. Why do I keep getting into situations like this?

"What's wrong," she says smugly. I've got it! The perfect solution!

"You're not going to trick me. I've got it all figured out," I say proudly. I eat some pudding with the spoon showing her that I'm not afraid.

"Y-You actually did it," she says. I get up and sit beside her.

"The spoon is both of ours now and so we'll finish it together," I say, scooping up some more pudding.

"L-Leon," she stutters, blushing harder. C'mon and step down so I can take the victory! She actually opens her mouth for me. N-Nani? Well, if she won't step down then I can't either! I feed her the pudding.

Wait a second!

AH SHIT! I didn't figure it out at all! I thought sharing it was the proper solution without any tension but this is far more flirty than just returning the indirect kiss and continuing to eat. I could've simply asked for a new spoon too. I'm such a dumbass to have walked right into that! Seeing my realization crumble my confidence, she smirks and takes the spoon from me.

"One last bite now," she says, holding it towards me. She gently grabs my chin with one hand and slowly feeds me the last bite. I reluctantly swallow. Her hand moves from my chin onto my left cheek.

"D-Dengekiko," I stutter. She looks me in the eyes.

"Leon," she says softly.

She slaps me across the face!

"Owwwww! What was that for," I shout, holding my stinging left cheek.

"You completely fell for it," she says, laughing up a storm.

"Hahaha. Funny joke. You got me," I say sarcastically, getting up and sitting back where I was.

"Oh, don't be a baby. Now onto our important business," she says. At least we're back on track now.

"Fine. I have some details regarding Ruruichi," I say.

"And what are they," she asks, pulling out a pen and paper.

"From what he suggested to me, he appears to be moving out of Lastation," I say.

"Do you happen to know where," she asks.

"My assumption is Lowee. He's often said that he has urgent business there," I say.

"Is that all," she asks.

"Oh, he actually got around to making that new manga series. It's still in the works but he hopes to unveil the first chapter at a big event. That's all I got," I say.

"That's some juicy info right there! Thank you so much," she says. Just for clarification, I'm pretending to be a leaker because it's just a more fun way to advertise and get information out there rather than post cryptic bullshit on Chirper.

"You're welcome but if this is true then that means I'm moving to Lowee," I say.

"What? Why," she says, slamming her hands on the table.

"Ruruichi prefers to talk to people in person rather than the internet so I'll go wherever he goes. Simple as that," I say. She gets up and sits beside me.

"I wish you would've told me that! Now I feel bad for slapping you like that," she says, hugging me.

"Going to miss me," I say jokingly.

"Of course I am," she says.

"Awww, you're melting my icy cold heart," I say sarcastically, hugging her back.

"You wish you could have a cold heart," she chuckles.

"I'll miss you too. There I said it," I say.

"I know you will," she says. A few seconds pass in silence with our arms still around each other.

"Hey Leon. Can I tell you something," she says.

"Shoot," I say. She leans in close to my right ear with a hand firmly on my right thigh.

"If you ever want to… y'know, do something. All you have to do is ask," she whispers nervously.

"Dengekiko," I say softly.

"I'm just putting that out there in case you were interested in a different kind of meetup is all. I've never said these kind of things to someone before," she says shyly. Pulling away from me, she stands up.

"Anyway, I must be going now. I assume you have enough to pay for this," she says normally as if nothing prior to now just happened. Quite a sudden change in the atmosphere.

"I always do. Goodbye for now," I say, waving.

"See you some other time," she says, waving back as she leaves. That took a little longer than I anticipated but no matter. The second Dengekiko is out, Marv immediately runs to my booth. I honestly forgot she was here that quickly. Ughhh, let's get this handled too while I'm at it or I won't hear the end of it.

"Are you _absolutely_ sure she's _not_ your girlfriend," Marv says, taking a seat beside me. The smile that seems to be permanently on her face and seemingly happy voice doesn't match the jealousy that's so subtly hidden in that sentence.

"Dengekiko and I are just really good friends," I say, trying to drill it in her head.

"So how come you don't ever call or hang out with me anymore? I thought we were really close friends, Leo," she says, hugging my right arm. I was going to refrain from commenting on her barista outfit but since her chest is all against my arm now, no point in trying to hide it. Her cleavage is just all out there and it's actually super distracting.

"We are still really close! I told you and IF that I was focusing on doing manga for a bit. IF seems to understand that but you don't," I say, shakily.

"I miss you a lot, Leo! IF does too but she won't admit it. Questing's not as fun without all three of us together," Marv says. She's so sweet and means well but she can't tell that she sounds so clingy, obsessive, and overbearing.

"Marv, you're doing that _thing_ again," I say.

"Am I," she says.

"Y-Yes. Rather more aggressively than the usual too," I say.

"I-I'm sorry, Leo! I wasn't trying to. I just wish we saw each other more often," she says. I pull my arm out of her hug and throw it around her, pulling her close to me.

"I know. I wish the same thing too but I have something to tell you that you're not going to like," I say.

"What is it," she says.

"I'm going to go live in Lowee," I tell her.

"But I came all this way to see you. At least promise me that you will make time for us," she says, nuzzling her face against mine.

"I promise," I say, kissing her cheek. She blushes.

"Oh Leo," she kisses my cheek in return.

Marv and I are like very affectionate siblings. Nothing sexual involved with it. It's just how our friendship works. It would most likely be this way with Linda if she weren't trying to have relations with me and if her love was only strictly that of the familial kind. IF thinks it's weird because she says we look and act like a lovey-dovey couple. While we don't deny it, we are completely comfortable with each other and just shrug it off because we know we won't take it any farther than this brother/sister chemistry we have.

"I gotta go now," I say, putting the appropriate amount of credits on the table.

"Okaaay," she says, getting up so I can get out of the booth. She follows me to the door.

"See ya around," I say, pulling open the door.

"See you later! Don't forget to call," she says, waving goodbye.

"I won't. Oh and Marv," I say, looking back at her.

"Yeees, Leo," she says, swaying her hips.

"Please button up your damn outfit. It's distracting," I say.

"I would do that but this outfit is really tight you see," she says, tugging on the collar of her shirt.

"Then please demand for a bigger size. I don't want people looking at you for the wrong reason," I say. That sounded obsessive. I'm not an obsessive person, I swear! Blanc doesn't count! T-That's completely different!

"Will do," she says.

"Bye," I say, walking out.

"Bye bye," she says.

Okay! Hopefully nothing else will hold me up. My next destination is home so I can start packing. I continue on my road to Lowee! So close yet still so far.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: We're On The Road To The Nation Of Lowee (Part 2)

Hey, so I came up with some new manga ideas! It's called _Dogoo Slayer_! It's about a guy hellbent on eradicating Dogoos. The reason for his committing genocide on such weak monsters is because he simply fucking hates them. No good reason whatsoever. I'll work on that after I finish _The Lowee Vigilante_.

It's already been done before?

Okay, how about this? I got another idea called _The Goddess Is A Part-Timer_.

…

That's been done before too, hasn't it?

… Shit.

Um, I-I got one more! This can't possibly have been taken! _Goddesses' Blessings On This Fantastic World_?

…

…

FUCK!

How many of my ideas are ripoffs?

Nevermind! How about I just focus on the vigilante idea right now and I'll figure out future series after the fact? Yeah, that's probably for the best. Anyway, I'm back home now.

"Hey Linda," I shout, knocking on the front door. Note to self: Don't forget your keys next time, idiot. In just a few seconds, she opens the door. Upon walking in, she hugs me and buries her face in my chest.

"You had me worried sick," she says. I throw my arms around her.

"Sorry about that. I would've been back much sooner but I had mangaka stuff to take care of," I say. We let go of each other.

"Have you eaten anything yet," she says, grabbing one of my hands.

"I swear if you say something sexual, I'm walking right back out of this house," I say.

"I-I wasn't gonna do that," she blushes. Of course you weren't.

"Just c'mon! It's a surprise," she pulls me toward the kitchen by my hand.

"Let's see what it is then," I sigh. With her taking me into the kitchen, I see a plastic bag on the counter. What could this possibly be?

"Look at what's inside the bag," she says excitedly, giving me a push. She _really_ wants me to see what's in it and that frightens me. Cautiously, I open up the bag. What's so exciting in this bag that she wants me to se-?

"Sweet Gamindustri! That's a lot of pudding," I shout, turning to her. There must be about thirty cups in there!

"And it's all yours! I have another surprise gift but you can't have that one yet," she says, smiling. This pleases me greatly. A thanks is in order as well as a gift that I know she'll love.

"Come here for a second, Linda," I say, beckoning her with a finger.

"Mhmm," she says, walking up to me. I give her a quick kiss on the cheek, making her blush.

"B-Bro," she stutters.

"Thank you for the pudding, Sis. I'm very grateful," I say, giving her the head pats.

"You're w-welcome. I-I gotta go," she bolts out of the kitchen. I hear the sound of the door to her room close. She's probably freaking out on her bed and screaming into her pillow.

That's my big sis.

I quietly laugh to myself a bit.

A single tear escapes my right eye.

No matter how much I tell myself that I'll be okay on my own, it's going to be hard not seeing her everyday once I move.

I sigh deeply, wiping the tear away.

I would eat some more pudding but it's probably best that I start shoving my shit into boxes. Whipping out my phone, I call Anonydeath.

"Hey, Anonydeath," I say.

"Yes, Leon," he says.

"It's time," I say.

"Just tag your boxes when you're done packing and I'll hopefully be able to teleport them into the truck from here. I'll swing by at night to pick you up," he says.

"Got it. Bye for now," I say.

"Buh-bye," he says, hanging up. Let's get this done!

About three strenuous hours pass. It didn't take as long as I thought it would honestly.

I got all my clothes packed.

My weapons.

My manga collection.

My computers, gaming stuff, and other general electronics.

But most importantly, my Blanc themed merch… and my manga drafts and all that extra stuff. The only thing in my room is my bed and its sheets, the desk where my computers used to be, and my little spinning chair. On one hand, I'm going to miss this room but on another, I get to buy some much needed upgrades. As Anonydeath instructed, I slap the boxes with these weird glowing labels he gave to me about a month ago. I call him up.

"The boxes have been marked," I say, getting off the floor.

"Alright, here goes nothing," he says. Each of the boxes disappear in a flash of blue light. That hurt my eyes a bit. A better warning should've been given.

"Good news! It's a success! The truck is ready," he says happily.

"That's good to hear," I say.

"All you gotta do now is wait until nighttime," he says.

"Shouldn't be too hard," I chuckle, walking over to the desk.

"Oh and Leon," he says, his tone becoming serious.

"Y-Yeah," I say, taken aback by his change in voice.

" _Do not_ think you're going to leave Lastation without handling _it_. Save yourself the trouble and do it now. Do you hear me," he says.

"I hear you," I say weakly.

"I'll see you tonight," he says, dropping the serious tone.

"See you," I say, hanging up. I take off my jacket and throw it on the back of my chair.

I hear my door open then gently close.

Here I go.

"So you're leaving, huh," Linda says, sounding unimpressed and disappointed. I feel that the pudding was an attempt to get me to stay.

"You knew this was happening," I say.

"That doesn't make it hurt any less," she says. I can hear her walking up to me. She delicately lays a hand on my left shoulder. I turn to face her.

"Leon… please," she says softly, grabbing onto my shoulders.

"L-Linda," I stutter. She's only wearing black panties. I can feel myself blush. My heart is pounding and my composure is shattering.

"Let me have this. It's all I ask," she says, pressing herself against me.

I-I can't handle this calmly like I originally thought I could.

So fuck it!

"Sis," I exclaim, slamming my lips against hers. Her lips kiss back with even more intensity.

"Bro," she murmurs. I place my hands on her ass as we aggressively kiss. A few seconds pass and she pulls her lips away. With a gentle push, she makes me sit down in my chair. Kneeling, she undoes my pants and pulls my erect dick out.

"Look at this thing. Precum is already flowing out," she giggles softly as she delicately strokes me, somehow stiffening even more.

"How does it feel," she teases the tip with her tongue, focusing on poking my urethra as if trying to penetrate it.

"Really good. What do you expect me to say," I say, trying not to moan.

"Very well then," she takes me in her mouth, sucking my dick.

"Ngh," I bite my lip as my body twitches at the new sensation. It's… so warm and wet!

"Don't fight it! Let me hear it," she twirls her tongue as she bobs her head.

"L-Linda," I moan loudly, grabbing her head with both of my hands as I cum. My hips thrust forward for each spurt. I pant as my orgasm subsides. Pulling me out of her mouth, she opens wide with her tongue out, showing me all the semen I deposited before swallowing.

"You're really backed up not to mention quite tasty," she licks her lips as she stands up. Discarding my clothes, we move to my bed with me on top of her. Being in this position is actually far more intense than I could ever imagine. So close quarters.

"Sis, this is a bit overwhelming," I say.

"That's okay. Just take your time doing foreplay," she says softly, blushing.

I nod.

Okay.

I guess I just do what I've seen on the internet though not the best source to rely on.

I gently kiss her neck then bite her, eliciting a small moan from her. Moving to her chest, I suck on her small right boob while caressing the other. They're so soft! Pinching her left nipple, her body jerks and she yelps.

"L-Leon, I want you… to… me," she mumbles.

"What was that," I say, freeing her boob from my mouth.

"I want you to… t-taste me… down there," she says shyly, avoiding eye contact. Looking down at her panties, I notice how dripping wet she is.

"You're so wet. Do you want it that badly," I tease.

"S-Shut up," she says. I remove her damp panties and drop them on the floor. Going down on her, I spread the lips apart and observe it. It's somehow even more lewd than what hentai depicts honestly. She's even hairless too.

"W-What the hell are you doing? This isn't sex ed," she yells.

"S-Sorry. I've never gotten to see one this up close," I apologize. The heavy scent drives me up the wall. Here it goes! Letting my tongue hang out, I slowly lick her pussy, watching her body quiver and hearing her breathing become heavy. Oh my! It's so… peculiar and a rather addictive taste! With no hesitation, I _devour_ her!

"Leon! N-Not that fast," she yelps. Hearing the way she moans as I eat her out only makes me more nuts! Why didn't Noire and Kei _make_ me eat them out!?

Cum, Linda!

"Gyaaah," she grabs my head as she violently shakes, presumably having an orgasm. She pants heavily. I manage to pull myself from her crotch and move back up to her face.

"Are you ready," she says.

"Y-Yes," I say nervously. She grabs me by the shaft and helps me line up.

"B-Be gentle," she says softly.

Penetrating her, we gasp. I slowly push the rest of my length inside. H-Holy shit!

"You're so tight! I might… cum," I say.

"Don't worry about that! J-Just focus on moving," she advises. I start thrusting, feeling her hot insides squeeze me. Every time I pull back, it's like her pussy pulls me back in even deeper. Looking each other in the eye as we both moan and letting each other see our erotic faces as I slam myself into her… is just too much for me to bear!

I thrust faster.

"I-I can't hold it back, Linda," I exclaim.

"It's safe to cum inside me," she yells. Loudly moaning together, I thrust as deep as I can go, feeling myself explode as spurt after spurt is shot. Panting, I pull out, semen gushing out of her.

I want _more_.

"Can we… do it again," I say. She smirks.

"We can have sex as many times as you want," she says.

After a few minutes of rest, she takes charge and straddles my lap with my hands on her waist as she rides me.

"Do you like the way your Big Sis slams her pussy on your dick," she says, trying her hand at dirty talk.

It's surprisingly super effective!

"D-Don't talk like that or I'm gonna cum even quicker this time," I say through heavy breaths.

"Then hurry up and shoot your load before I cum! Flood my pussy with your jizz," she exclaims, her grip on my shoulders tightening. And just like that I'm at my limit!

"S-Sis," I shout, squeezing her hips.

"Bro," she shouts back. Semen flows out, running down my shaft. Panting, we kiss, clashing our tongues as I caress her ass. Exhausted, we lay down in bed, spooning.

"Leon, if for even only this one time, can you say it without all the stuff attached to it," she asks.

"Will you do me a favor if I do it," I ask.

"What is it," she questions.

"Could you please tone _it_ down and start acting more like yourself," I ask of her.

"Seeing as how we gave each other our first time now, I will," she chuckles.

"Thank you," I say.

"I love you," she says softly. I embrace her tighter.

"I love you too," I say.

Hours have passed yet we still lay here together enjoying what might as well be bonding time. It has become night and that means it's time for me to take my leave. The sound of a truck's horn is honking.

There's Anonydeath.

"It's time for me to go," I say, getting out of bed. I quickly put my clothes on and put my jacket back on.

"Wait on me before you go," she says, getting out of bed and putting on her panties.

"Aye aye," I say as she dashes out of my room. I go to the kitchen and nab the bag of pudding, heading out the front door.

"You ready," Anonydeath shouts from the truck.

"Linda asked me to wait a minute," I say after walking up to the truck and placing the bag behind the passenger seat.

"There she is now," he says. Turning around, I see her running towards me with a black box in her hands. She could've taken the time to not come out here barefoot with only her jacket covering her up. She gives it to me.

"What's this," I ask.

"It's my other surprise gift. Don't open it until you get to Lowee and are alone," she says quickly.

That's ominous.

"Thank you, Linda," I say, putting the box also behind the seat.

"You're welcome," she says, smiling.

Tears start to form in my eyes.

No! Gotta stay strong!

We hug each other.

"I'll miss you," she says.

Damn it! … The hell is this so hard?

Tears escape and run down my face.

"I'll… I'll miss you too," I cry. She comforts me, letting me cry into her chest.

"Damn. I was hoping you wouldn't cry in front of me. I don't want to cry too," she says quietly with her voice starting to break, caressing the back of my head.

"Awww, you guys! I'm going to cry as well," he says.

"You're ruining it, Anonydeath," she says, quickly switching to being irritated.

"Sorryyy! My bad," he says.

Managing to cease my tears, I pull away from her.

"You're going to be alright. If things get bad, you can always call or come back," she says.

"R-Right," I say, sniffling.

"Now go on your way," she says.

I nod, getting into the truck.

"Goodbye," she says with a big grin, waving.

"Bye," Anonydeath and I say, waving back.

And with that, we drive off.

The road continues.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: We're On The Road To The Nation Of Lowee (Part 3)

"We're almost out of Lastation. Are you sure about doing this," Anonydeath asks.

"I'm certain. I won't get anything done by staying in Lastation," I say, peeling open a cup of pudding.

"I mean you don't have to live in Lowee to get picked for the convention. Am I wrong," he asks.

"It would be a massive pain to have to drive to Lowee for the con only to have to drive back after a few days. Besides living in Lowee would be a nice change of pace and a lot of my fanbase is there so it'll be fun to get noticed on the street whenever I do my face reveal," I explain.

"I see," he says.

Not seeing a spoon laying around, I lick and prod the top of the pudding, desperately trying to scoop a chunk out with my tongue. Anonydeath notices my futile efforts and flips the armrest compartment open.

"For heaven's sake, you don't have to act like a savage," he says, pulling out and handing me a small plastic spoon.

"You would understand my dilemma if you shared my tastes for pudding," I say, scooping out a large chunk of the delicious delicacy. Placing it in my mouth, that delightful flavor returns to my well acquainted taste buds.

It's even better than that coffee shop brand which means Linda went the extra mile.

This is that Planeptune brand stuff!

Oh, it's so goddamn amazing!

To think that she bought me a shit ton of these.

I assume a couple minutes or so pass as I enjoy myself.

"Based on the extremely sexual faces you're making over there, I'm going to hope you're not actually getting off on eating pudding," he says.

Didn't even realize I was doing it.

That's s-super embarrassing!

"N-No! Of course not! I'm not a weirdo," I say, trying to damage control.

"Anyway, you probably didn't notice but we're outta Lastation now or technically that was maybe half an hour ago," he says.

Time really flies when you're too busy not paying attention.

"So I probably shouldn't do this but may I ask an important question," he says, tapping a finger on the steering wheel.

Oh no. What is he about to say?

"That heavily depends," I say plainly.

"What is this _really_ about," he asks.

"What's that supposed to mean," I say with an annoyed tone.

"This isn't only about the con and you know it. Tell me what the real reason is," he says.

"There's not another reason for this and even if there was, what's it to you," I say, getting angry.

"I'm worried that you're setting yourself up for disappoin-," he starts to say.

"You're not my dad, Anonydeath! So stop acting like it," I yell bluntly, cutting him off.

He hits the brakes, bringing the truck to an abrupt stop.

"Don't raise your voice at me," he says, tone becoming serious. I remain silent, looking out the window.

"I didn't have to help you with this but I chose to so I feel that you should be open with me as to what you're planning. Do you hear me," he says.

"Do _you_ hear me," he repeats.

"Yes… sir," I say reluctantly.

He lets out a big sigh and continues to drive.

"It's going to take a long time to get there so we'll take turns driving," he says, back to his normal tone.

"Sounds fair to me," I say, dropping the attitude.

I should probably call _her_ in the meantime. She'll get on my case if Marv tells her first.

As if on cue, my phone starts going off.

Please don't let it be her.

Looking at my phone, I sigh deeply.

Damn it, Marv.

"Are you going to answer that," he asks.

"Don't really want to if I'm honest," I say.

Let's just get this over with.

"Hello, IF," I greet, putting the phone to my right ear.

"What's this about moving to Lowee," she says.

"I was just about to call to tell you all about it but clearly Marv told you already," I say.

"Why are you moving," she asks.

"Mangaka reasons," I say.

"That's incredibly vague," She says.

"I'm going to this con in a few months that I've been dying to go to and I've been meaning to move to Lowee ever since I became a mangaka so that's why I'm doing this. That's about as good as I can explain without it sounding confusing," I explain.

"So this is about seeing Blanc in person so you can get her to see your hard work," she asks.

"I prefer my explanation but yes. Basically that," I say.

"That's all you had to say then. I understand," she says.

"So you're not mad at me," I ask.

"I'm not going to yell at you for following your dreams," she says.

"Aww! Thanks, Iffy," I say happily.

This is exceedingly different than how most of our conversations go.

"However," she says.

Did I speak too soon?

"Please make time for your friends. At the very least, call more often," she says softly.

"I will," I say.

"Good night, Leon," she says.

"Good night, Iffy," I say back.

Ending the call, I place the empty pudding cup and spoon in one of the cup holders.

Roughly an hour passes and we're now driving down a path, practically going through a forest.

"It's probably about time you take the wheel," he says.

"Alright," I say.

A loud thud suddenly happens on the roof of the truck, scaring us both.

"What the hell," I shout as he swerves back and forth while making sounds of panic. He finally slams on the breaks.

"S-Sorry! That almost gave me a heart attack! It's definitely your turn now," he says, now on edge.

"But first, we should make sure it's safe," I say, getting a sword from behind my seat. Getting out of the truck, I look at the roof of it.

But there's nothing there.

"L-Leon, behind you," he shouts.

Turning around, a person quickly picks me up by the throat and slams me against the side of the truck, making me drop the sword. I quickly grab ahold of the person's wrist as I'm being choked, trying to free myself.

My eyes widen in shock as I realize who it is.

H-How?

S-She should be dead!

"Isn't this quite a find," she grins devilishly.

"There's… no way," Anonydeath says in disbelief.

"M-Magic," I stutter.

"It's been quite some time. Hasn't it, Leon," she asks.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: We're On The Road To The Nation Of Lowee (Part FINAL)

"How the hell are you alive," I ask.

"Guess you could say a miracle happened," Magic says.

If she's alive then surely that means the others are too.

But if they're alive then is Arfoire no more?

"Does that mean Brave, Trick, and Judge are alive too," I ask.

"Of course though Brave and I sacrificed Trick and Judge so Arfoire could recover," she explains.

Good damn riddance when it comes to Trick and Judge.

However, fuck me sideways if Arfoire is apparently still around.

What chance is there that she's just pulling my leg?

"You're joking right? Doesn't Arfoire need all of you to be dead before she is given life," I ask, desperately hoping this is a cruel joke.

"Not anymore, she doesn't. Dare I say she's actually much stronger now than she was originally," she says.

Yeah, fuck all of that!

One of them is bad enough but Magic and Arfoire existing at the same time is a nightmare specifically for me!

"So tell me, Leon. What are you doing," she asks, highly curious.

"We were driving to Lowee," I say quickly.

She looks to Anonydeath.

"Is that true, Anonydeath," she asks firmly.

"Y-Yes ma'am," he stutters.

She puts her attention back on me.

"Where's your sister," she asks.

"Back at home," I answer.

Luckily, she doesn't know where that exactly is due to being dead for roughly a year.

"Do you, Linda, and Warechu enjoy being the weakest members of ASIC," she asks, trying to infuriate me.

"Warechu and I may be weak but Linda's certainly not! She fought the Candidates multiple times and lived to tell the tale unlike _some_ people that I know. And before you mention faith, Linda is committed to ASIC through and through while I never gave a damn. I joined because she wanted me to," I say.

"Certainly have gotten some balls in my absence. I'll fix that now," she says.

She throws me deep into the forest.

"Holy shiiiittt," I yell as I continue flying, eventually hitting my back on a tree and snapping said tree.

Shit! That really hurts! How did my back not break?

"Please don't kill him! It's not worth it," I can barely hear Anonydeath say.

"Stay out of this," Magic yells.

In only a few seconds, she is standing before me.

Somehow managing to stand up, I attempt to run away but she grabs ahold of my wrists.

"That's funny. Don't recall saying that I was done with you yet," she says.

"Let me go," I shout.

"Yeah, that's not happening. Arfoire actually wants to see you," she says.

That sends shivers down my spine.

I must avoid that at all costs!

"Magic, don't do this! Just tell her you never saw me," I shout.

"You mouthed off not too long ago so why should I feel inclined to help you now? What do you say to that," she asks.

"I-I'm sorry," I yell.

She throws me on the ground, landing on my ass.

She immediately straddles my lap.

"You made a deal with us, remember? So long as you are a virgin, Arfoire and I wouldn't take it that far," she says.

I only made that deal to Magic but both of them are practically one and the same considering Arfoire treated me the same way.

Even then, I made that deal out of desperation to avoid being a sex toy and because I thought they wouldn't come back.

Guess I was wrong to assume such.

She sniffs me.

"But you don't smell like one anymore," she says seductively.

"T-This isn't the time and place," I stutter, blushing.

She pushes me on my back and pins my wrists down.

"Doesn't matter! You're going to empty it all out right here and now. That's the only choice you're getting if you want me to lie to her," she says.

Damn it.

"I'm asking that you don't carry this out," I say.

"This is happening with or without your consent, my little Leon. The only difference is that Arfoire doesn't find out if you consent," she giggles.

She licks her lips.

"Y'know what? Don't give consent! Watching you helplessly struggle while I make you cum again and again excites me! Hearing you moan while begging me to stop would be such a turn on," she yells, lust clearly prevalent in her voice.

Arfoire is ten times worse than this by the way!

Not to mention these are things only I know about and I'm not sure whether Linda should know!

I can't give Magic what she wants. If I struggle, she's without a doubt going to do it.

Still a good chance she'll do it anyway regardless of what I do.

This really sucks.

"I don't want this," I say softly.

"You really are _this_ against having sex," she asks.

Only against the both of them!

"All you two would do is work me like I'm some kind of machine. That's not how I wanna live. Far from it," I say.

"That's… Whatever, you really disappoint me," she says, getting off of me.

I actually survived?

"You're letting me go," I ask, surprised.

"And I won't tell Arfoire either. Don't say I never did anything for you," she scoffs.

That's a relief.

Before I can completely stand up, she pulls me back down making me straddle her lap.

She grabs the back of my head and kisses my lips, her other hand firmly caressing my ass. Trying to breathe for air, she shoves her tongue in my mouth. Roughly a minute or two passes and she allows me to pull out of her kiss, leaving me panting.

"Don't take this kindness I've shown you for weakness. If I find out you're doing something you shouldn't be doing, You're going to be living with us and you'll be a toy again. Do you understand," she says softly with an underlying threatening tone and hand on my right cheek.

"Y-Yes ma'am," I stammer, getting out of her lap.

Walking back to the truck, Magic follows really closely behind me.

"By the way, your mother is worried sick about you and she wishes you would call her," she says mockingly.

Oh, so we're pulling this joke yet again.

"Ms. Ryghts is not my mother," I say, annoyed.

"Could've fooled me with the way you both act towards each other," she teases.

"S-So," I say defensively.

"Also the little brat wants to talk to you as well," she says.

For what? All Abnes and I do is argue with each other.

"What does she want with me of all people," I ask.

"Asking the wrong person," she says.

Coming out of the forest, Anonydeath sees us and sighs loudly.

"Thank goodness! I thought something bad would come of this," he says.

"Like I would ever kill him. He's too precious for that. Aren't you," she says in a mockingly cute voice, pinching my cheeks.

"Ow, you're pinching way too hard," I shout, trying to get her to stop.

She giggles to herself for a few seconds before going back to her normal self.

"Get going before I change my mind," she says, giving me a slap on the ass.

Don't have to tell me twice!

Getting into the driver side, I start the truck up as Anonydeath picks the sword up and gets in the passenger side.

Magic comes over and leans into my side of the truck.

What does she want now?

"What is it now," I ask.

She taps a finger on her lips, wanting me to voluntarily give her a kiss.

"It would be a shame if the tires on this truck suddenly popped," she says.

This woman!

"Fine," I sigh.

The things I do to stay out of trouble.

I place a hand on her head and kiss her lips, keeping it going for about 10 seconds before I pull away.

She blushes a little even though she's trying to hide it.

"Bye, Magic," Anonydeath and I say, waving goodbye.

"B-Bye, my little Leon," she says, waving back.

With Magic off of our case, we continue our drive to Lowee.

"Anonydeath, should I tell Linda that they're back," I ask.

"Beats me. She's going to find out either way," he says.

Hmm.

I'll wait and see what they are planning before I say anything but it sounds like they are still recovering so that buys me plenty of time.

"Anyway, I'm gonna get some sleep. Please wake me up if you get tired and we'll switch," he yawns.

"Got it," I say.

Hours pass and dawn approaches.

I yawn.

S-So… sleepy.

We must… almost be there by now.

Suddenly, snow starts to fall from the sky, giving me a burst of excitement which wakes me up a bit.

I can't retire yet!

The lush green grass we drive by is replaced by blankets of snow.

Sheer excitement rushes through me and is the only thing keeping me from passing out.

Driving over a snowy hill, I'm taken aback.

Off in the distance… is Lowee!

It's still miles away but I can see it now and that's all that matters!

"Anonydeath! Anonydeath," I shout, shaking him frantically.

He jolts out of his sleep.

"D-Did we crash," he yells.

"Of course not! Look," I say, pointing forward.

"Oh my! That's Lowee? It's so…,"

"So beautiful," we say in unison.

To think that I will be living here!

Tears form in my eyes but I quickly wipe them away.

There's nothing else stopping me from my dream!

"Anonydeath! Buckle up," I shout.

"L-Leon! There's no need to rush," he says, trying to talk me down.

It's too late though!

"FULL SPEED AHEAD, ANONYDEATH," I yell, hitting the gas.

"LEOOOONNNN," he screams as we speed towards the snowy nation.

"I'M ON THE ROAD," I continue shouting without giving a fuck for what I'm about to say!

"LEON! YOU CAN'T MAKE THAT REFERENCE," he tries to shout over me.

"THE HELL I CAN'T! ITS BEEN THE CHAPTER TITLE SINCE CHAPTER FOUR," I say angrily.

"YOU'LL DOOM US ALL," he says, clasping his hand over my mouth as I try to sing.

We have finally traveled the road to the nation of Lowee!

What new friends might I meet along the way?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Moving In

"Well, we're finally here," Anonydeath says.

He's driving again because my body crashed really hard after all my energy was wasted when I got over excited.

Not even my own hype was enough to drive the last few hours of the ride.

"About time," I sigh tiredly, opening my eyes.

We're actually here now and I still can't believe it.

"So where am I supposed to be going exactly," he asks.

"Oh yeah. I forgot I'm the one with the directions," I say, pulling my phone out and opening the Gamindustri Maps app.

Oh wow!

"We're actually really close already. Take a turn at the next left, then keep straight for three more blocks and finally turn right," I say.

"Got it," he says.

After only about ten minutes, we arrive.

"There it is," I say, pointing to the building.

Anonydeath pulls into the parking lot and parks up front to the building.

"Pretty big for an apartment building. I'm going to hope you didn't pick one of the top floors," he says.

"I've got a fear of heights so definitely not on my life would I do that. I chose one of the second floor apartments but technically it's on the third floor in terms of the overall building because the ground floor is the lobby," I explain.

"How much did this cost you," he asks.

"Not a whole lot actually. The landlord gave me a low price I couldn't turn down," I answer.

Though I can't see his face, I know he's judging me since I can afford to spend _far_ more credits than I did but I just can't resist a good bargain.

"I fear you were scammed and might possibly have gotten a really crappy apartment. You should've just bought a nice house instead. Nothing is really stopping you in terms of money," he says.

Called it.

"I guess living large just isn't my style since I didn't become a mangaka for that very specific reason. If the apartment doesn't match the screenshots and it sucks, then I'll simply fix it up," I say, giving him a smile.

"You are a really strange person," he sighs.

"I could say the same to you," I chuckle as I get out of the truck.

"Holy shit! It's cold," I exclaim, trying to warm myself up.

"Probably would've been a good idea to put on your jacket, huh," he says, throwing my jacket to me.

"This is barely helping," I say after putting it on.

"It's Lowee. What did you honestly expect," he asks.

"Y'know what? That's a fair point," I say.

He's probably laughing at me on the inside because his robotic suit is most likely keeping him warm.

"Anyway, I gotta go get my key first so please give me a minute," I say.

"Will do," he says.

Walking into the lobby, it's rather silent and no one's really around.

Must be a super slow day or something.

"Anyone here," I ask loudly.

"Y-Yes, actually," a woman's voice shouts from my left.

Looking that way, a blue haired woman with red glasses and big pigtails comes running down the hallway.

She looks like she just graduated or something except she's missing the little hat that goes with it.

She's cute. I won't lie about that.

"I-I'm sorry if you have been waiting for some time! I was in the restroom," she exclaims as she stops before me.

"That's quite alright. I just walked in," I say.

"I believe an introduction is in order. I'm Mina Nishizawa and it's nice to meet you," she says, extending her hand out to me.

"It's nice to meet you too, Ms. Nishizawa! I'm Leon," I say as I shake her hand.

"Oh, so you're my new tenant," she asks.

This woman is my landlord?!

I expected some stern man or a grumpy old woman.

"I-Indeed I am," I answer.

"Here's your key," she says.

A bit strange to be carrying my key on your person rather than a secure place but whatever.

She was probably getting maintenance done.

As I reach out to grab the key, she yanks her hand away.

"May I ask you a question first," she says.

"Sure thing," I say.

"Are you by any chance the mangaka, Ruruichi," she questions.

Well, that didn't take very long to get discovered!

Shit!

What do I do?

"I… am," I say hesitantly.

Her eyes light up.

"This is such a huge honor! I'm such a big fan," she says excitedly as she gives me the key.

Talk about lucky!

A cute landlady that's also a fan of mine!

"T-Thanks… for your support. I-I really appreciate it," I stammer nervously, blushing as I rub the back of my head.

"M-May I get an autograph," she asks hastily.

I wanna scream out of happiness right now but I must move in first!

"W-Would you mind if I ask you to please come by later for that after I move in," I say.

Please don't hate me! I feel like an asshole myself for asking you to wait!

"W-Why, of course! I completely forgot that you just walked in. P-Please follow me," she says.

She takes me up to my floor and to my apartment.

"Here it is! Right at the end of the hallway," she says.

Putting the key in, I open the door and am completely taken aback.

"It looks so cool," I say.

"I'm glad you like it. I'll be in the lobby if you need any assistance," she says.

As much as I wanna look around, I'll do it later!

Going back down, I get Anonydeath and we load my stuff onto a big trolley cart.

Surprisingly, it only takes two trips to get all of my boxes moved.

"Thanks for helping me out with all this," I say.

"You're very welcome. Now that that's over, I must say that I was very wrong about your cheap apartment. It looks really nice," he compliments.

"See? You worried for nothing," I say.

"So is there anything else you need before I take off," he asks.

I bought the bottle of the color I wanted.

S-Should I go through with it?

I… I might as well since I've been wanting it.

"C-Could you… please dye my hair," I ask shyly while looking elsewhere, twirling hair around a finger.

"I would love to, honey," he says enthusiastically.

Washing my hair out and all that fun stuff, he finishes up after about a half hour.

"All done! Take a look at the new you," he says, holding up a mirror.

Oh my!

No more green hair.

Now it's crimson red!

I look like if Linda had crimson hair instead of green hair.

What more can I say?

It's the curse of being a twin.

Somehow look even more feminine now than with the green but I'm honestly digging it a lot more than I thought I would.

"W-Wow," I say, surprised.

"Satisfied with it," he asks.

"Y-Yeah. I… I really like it. Thanks for the makeover," I say.

"My pleasure," he says.

"I'll see you around," I say.

"See you later! Good luck with what you're doing," he says, waving goodbye.

Watching him leave, I feel the need for one more thing.

"Anonydeath! Wait," I shout, running to him.

"What is it," he asks, turning around.

I hug him, squeezing tightly.

He hugs back.

"Bye," I say.

"Bye," he says, leaving.

After locking the door, I let out a sigh of relief.

Well, I'm here now.

Got my very own place.

Got myself a brand new look.

With that said, I can finally look around the whole place now.

Unpacking all of this stuff can definitely wait!

The living room is spacious and completely furnished with a flat screen tv on the wall above the fireplace. There's a small balcony with two chairs and a table.

The bathroom is pretty average but I like the sliding glass door on the bathtub.

The kitchen while also ordinary at least has a pantry and a dishwasher.

Sucks that there's not a dining room or table but it's whatever.

Walking into my bedroom, I gasp.

YOOOO!

There's a nice big desk in the corner with a digital drawing tablet! Perfect place for my computers and doing work!

That wasn't even in the screenshots I saw.

Aside from that, the bed is a bit larger than the one I had.

Typical closet.

Gonna have to buy a tv for my room.

So to summarize, it's a lot like the house back in Lastation and in other ways it's an upgrade.

It's going to suck unboxing everything though.

My stomach growls.

Oh yeah. I haven't eaten anything in so many hours.

Gotta get groceries too because I have no food.

Pudding it is then!

Peeling open a cup, I let out a long yawn.

Tired too. Can't forget that.

I'm doing too much.

Feeling super sluggish.

I lay on the living room floor while I eat pudding at a slow pace.

Too exhausted to crawl onto the couch.

Floor… feels really good.

My eyelids get heavier and heavier with each passing second.

Just need… a few minutes… to rest.

Before I know it, I fall asleep.

Waking up but still drowsy, I weakly look around without moving.

Did I move onto the couch at some point?

And why is my head elevated?

"Oh? Enjoy your little nap," a voice says softly.

Looking up, I see Ms. Nishizawa looking directly down at me.

Wait. What the hell!

"M-Ms. Nishizawa," I say, surprised and waking up completely.

"I came to check up on you and I found you sleeping in the middle of the floor with mostly eaten pudding so I threw the little cup away and moved you to the couch," she explains.

Then that means… my head's resting on her lap!

Lap pillow is the best pillow.

"Yeah, I was running on fumes so I kinda passed out," I chuckle sheepishly.

"You should take some time to make sure you're well fed and rested before you start unpacking anything so I brought you some pizza," she says.

"Thanks. I appreciate it," I say.

"Also, I like the red hair," she compliments.

"R-Really," I stutter, blushing a little.

"It's cute," she says, smiling.

T-To think I was so unsure if I wanted to go through with dyeing my hair.

"Since I've yet to mention it, I'll also be your caretaker," she says.

"C-Caretaker," I say.

"Mhmm. I'll be checking up on you and will be tending to your needs," she explains.

And just like that I feel spoiled now.

"That's helpful," I say.

"And I'll tend to _those_ needs as well," she says seductively, rubbing my right thigh.

"T-That's… flattering and all but you don't really have to do that," I say, quickly sitting up from her lap.

She's either one of _those_ fans or there's some kind of rent money in exchange for sex thing going on.

She grabs me by the hood and makes me lay back down on her lap.

"Are you sure," she says softly, continuing to massage my right thigh.

Being forceful like that, I might just submi- I mean be adamant in not wanting it.

Because that's the smart and responsible choice!

"I-I'm s-sure," I stammer, blushing hard.

She lets me sit back up and withdraws her hand from my thigh.

"If you change your mind, all you gotta do is ask," she says.

"O-Okay," I say.

She clears her throat.

"So about that autograph," she says, completely back to her normal self.

She pulls out a pen and paper.

"Oh, right! It almost slipped my mind," I say, taking the pen and paper.

Putting my signature on the paper, I hand it back to her.

My very first doing an autograph!

"Thank you," she says cheerfully.

"You're very welcome, Ms. Nishizawa," I say.

She gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Please call me Mina instead," she says.

"W-Will do… Mina," I say.

"I hope you have a good night," she says, getting off the couch and taking her leave.

"Hope you have a good night too. Oh, you're not gonna tell anyone you know what I look like, right," I say.

"It's our little secret," she says.

And with that, she's gone.

Going into the kitchen, I look at the microwave clock.

It's 8:00 pm!

I was out for a long time.

Opening up the pizza box on the counter, I'm hit with the waft of various meats on the cheesy yet oh so saucy baked dough that is pizza.

Picking up a slice, I take a hefty bite.

Pudding is nice and all but it's nice to have actual food in my stomach after so many hours without it.

Finishing the slice and wiping the crumbs off of my hands, I drink refreshing cold water from the faucet.

Walking back into the living room, I look at the black box Linda gave to me.

A good time to open it since I'm alone now.

Picking it up, I take it into my bedroom and sit down with it on the bed.

I keep calling it a box when I guess it's technically more of a chest seeing as there's a metal latch on it.

I pop the latch, the chest now slightly ajar.

What surprise gift did Linda put in here?

I would be lying if I said my heart isn't racing.

Taking a deep breath, I open the chest.

…

W-What?

T-These are actually…!

W-Why would she…?

As much as I don't wanna reveal what I'm looking at because I'm highly embarrassed, my hands are tied.

I'm going to try to be blunt because my brain is actively fighting back to prevent me from disclosing such.

I-It's… it's sex toys.

Dildos, beads, strap-ons, onaholes, butt plug tails, vibrators.

You name it and it's most likely goddamn in here!

There's even fucking handcuffs, whips, and lubricants!

I need to make a call.

"Hey, Leon," Linda says.

"LINNNNDAAAA," I yell.

"Sounds like you opened it," she chuckles.

"Where in Gamindustri did you get this idea," I question.

"I may have looked through your computers while you were out of the house yesterday," she says.

"I-I don't have anything… like that on my computers," I say.

"I saw your internet history and the folders," she says.

WHO GAVE HER THE RIGHT?!

"You can't prove that," I say defensively.

"You keep a bunch of folders inside one folder that's labeled NSFW. Need I continue," she says.

I can hear the smugness in her voice.

"Try me," I say confidently.

"It's explicitly hentai. Otokonoko, femdom, sadomasochism, urethral penetration, futanari, catgirls, futa catgirls, monster girls, futa monster girls, tentacles, ahegao, bloodplay and so much more. it's also really weird how balanced you are when it comes to big boobs and flat chests," she says.

Wow, confronting her on this was the worst fucking mistake I could've ever made!

"T-That's enough," I say, defeated.

"You're super kinky," she teases, giggling.

"S-So what," I shout.

"Just admit that you're happy and excited about the gift," she says.

I hate this!

Being the protagonist sucks!

Privacy is basically nonexistent!

"T-Thank… Thank you, Sis," I say, heavily reluctant.

"You're very welcome, Bro," she says.

I can sense the big happy smile on her face.

"Before you go, I got two questions," she says.

"Shoot," I say.

Here we go.

"Do you draw sexual art," she asks.

"Yes… I do," I answer.

"Do you get off to it," she asks.

"Only when I draw something highly specific I'm in the mood for," I say.

"Very interesting things I've learned about you," she says.

Make it end!

"L-Linda, can we drop this now? I really wanna die," I say.

"Don't be embarrassed, Leon! You like what you like. I'm not judging you," she says.

She's not in the position I'm in to understand!

"Thanks for your reassurance," I say.

"You're welcome again. I love you, Leon," she says.

"I love you too, Linda," I say.

"Don't have too much fun," she chuckles.

"I-I won't," I say.

After saying goodbye to each other, I hang up.

Am I allowed to end the chapter now?

I need the rest of the night to myself.

Much needed me time.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: What A Way To Start The Day

I yawn and stretch my arms, having just woken up.

Getting out of bed, several… self relief objects hit the ground from my personal time last night.

And I will exercise my right to not elaborate further on that.

Cleaning and putting those away, I go to the bathroom and hop in the shower.

Feels like something super important was happening today but I can't quite put my finger on it.

I always seem to forget things on Fridays.

Scratching my head, I try to remember.

Maybe it had something to do with Bla-

OH SHIT!

Blanc's announcement is today!

I completely pushed it out of my mind with everything that was going on this week!

Quickly showering, I leap out and run back into my room.

Hastily removing the sheets and stuff, I throw them into the washer.

Now in the living room, I open the box with my computers in it, fishing through it for my laptop.

Got it!

Going to my desk, I crack the laptop open and turn it on.

Jumping on Chirper, I pull up Blanc's page.

Yes! Just in time for her livestream!

That was so close.

"Good morning everyone. As usual, I'm here today to announce that voting for the guests that you want to see at Lowee's annual literature convention has begun," Blanc says.

The convention is still only a couple months away.

Should be enough time to create the preview chapter for _The Lowee Vigilante_ and get the final volume of _My Sister Can't Be This Obsessed_ released.

"As always, while many guests may be selected, only one is chosen to be interviewed by me," she says.

And that interview is literal gold for anyone's career regardless if Blanc likes your work or outright despises it.

Though it's much more entertaining to watch her tear people apart, it's not wrong to enjoy it because every author that gets interviewed is just ecstatic to have Blanc in their presence and talking about their creative work at all.

She's just that… a-amazing.

Even if she absolutely destroys me in front of everyone, I'll be the exact same way.

Though I gotta really stop talking as if I'm guaranteed the spot.

Because I'm not.

"Another note to touch on, a lot of you have been asking me about an upcoming mangaka and want my opinion of him," she says.

Hold on!

Is she talking about me?

"The mangaka I'm referring to is, of course, Ruruichi," she says.

"SHE SAID MY NAME!" I exclaim, jumping out of my chair.

The chat room explodes with messages, hyping out over her mentioning me.

Based on that alone, I can feel my chances increasing.

Calming down, I take my seat.

"The books have really taken off for him. He's even already in the top bestselling of this year. That's all I'll say about that. Maybe Ruruichi gets picked or maybe not. At the end of the day, it depends on whether or not he gets lucky," she says, smile on her face.

DOES THAT SMILE MEAN GOOD THINGS?

DOES SHE KNOW THAT I'M WATCHING?

I WANT TO KNOW!

"Best of luck, Ruruichi. You're going to need it," she says playfully, smugly grinning.

SHE DEFINITELY KNOWS!

"OH MY GODDESS! OH MY GODDESS! OH MY GODDESS!" I scream, rocking my chair back and forth.

I rock back way too far and fall over.

With my hands on my face, I laugh loudly, quickly devolving into sounding like a maniacal villain.

"With that said, the stream is now over. Cast your votes!" She says, concluding the stream.

LADY BLANC IS AWARE!

THAT MAKES ME SO HAPPY!

After a few minutes, I wind down and get back up on my feet.

Oh shit! I forgot that everything I do can be seen.

F-Forget what you witnessed!

I don't have a damn problem!

Suddenly, my bedroom door is opened.

Oh, it's Mina.

"Did… did you see the stream?" she pants, out of breath.

Must've ran here.

"Of course I did," I say.

"You plan on trying to go to the con, right?" she asks.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I question.

"Better tell your fans to go vote to increase your chances of success," she says.

"I've already got it all covered," I say.

Gotta stay several steps ahead.

"I have an idea in mind. How would you like for me to cook breakfast for you to celebrate being explicitly mentioned by Blanc?" she questions.

"That sounds wonderful!" I exclaim.

She leaves for a bit to get ingredients from her room and comes back, taking to my kitchen.

"Here you go," she says cheerfully, putting a plate of hot pancakes with a nice pat of butter and generous amounts of syrup in front of me.

"Thank you, Mina!" I say, smiling.

"You're welcome, Leon!" she says, smiling back.

Cutting out a portion of the pancakes with a fork, I stuff it in my mouth.

These are some really great pancakes!

Definitely better than Linda's cooking not that my sister is bad at it whatsoever.

Almost close to beating Rei's too.

"These are amazing," I compliment.

"Aww, I'm glad you like them," she says.

Flirting, I kiss her on the cheek making her blush.

"Leon, you know better than to flirt with me. Unless… you want something," she says seductively, rubbing my right thigh.

I'm tempted.

I stand up.

"Maybe I do want something," I say, licking my lips.

"Oh, what's that?" she asks, throwing her arms around my neck.

"There's something between those legs of yours that I want for breakfast too," I say, grabbing her waist.

"Go ahead and get it then," she says.

Picking Mina up, I take her to the couch and lay her down with me on top.

"L-Leon," she mutters as I kiss her neck and rub her pussy through her panties.

She's already so wet.

I can't help myself!

Diving my hand in her damp panties, I pump my middle finger in her.

Feels like I'm going to cum in my pants just from pleasuring her alone!

About to go down on her, her phone rings, putting a pause on things.

"S-Sorry!" she apologizes as she grabs her phone off the floor.

"Don't worry about it," I say.

"Yes?" she says, answering the phone.

"Y-You need me now? … Can't the maid do it? … She's busy?! … I'll be right there, ma'am!" she talks with whoever's on the phone then hangs up.

"Something wrong?" I question, letting her get up.

"I gotta go immediately. I need to babysit for someone as a favor," she explains, fixing her clothes.

"Don't let me stop you then," I say.

"I apologize for having to cut this short. Please don't be mad," she says.

"It's perfectly fine. I'll see ya later," I say, waving goodbye.

"See you," she says, quickly leaving.

Should've listened to myself last night and fucked her when she offered.

So I'll say I shot myself in the foot.

Oh well.

Guess I'll carry on with what I need to do today which is getting groceries because I'm not about to keep eating pizza, pudding and fast food for sustenance.

But before that, I should really finish those pancakes first.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: From Grocery Shopping To… Babysitting? (Part 1)

In hindsight, I should've waited for Mina to come back.

It's going to be a bitch to carry the groceries back since I don't have a car.

I've already walked here so no point in going back empty handed now.

Walking into the store, I'm overwhelmed with how actually big it is.

I swear it didn't look like much from the outside.

Here's to hoping I don't get lost looking for things on my list.

I grab a shopping cart and take a deep breath.

Let's do this!

An hour or so passes of navigating the store and marking stuff off of my list.

Huh, this isn't as bad as I first thought.

What was I so nervous about?

Alright, I'm almost done!

Next thing on the list is… a special kind of apples that are only available here in Lowee.

They say those apples provide all sorts of health benefits.

Would really help to have those as health items while doing quests or something to keep me going on long nights doing manga.

Guess I better hurry or they might already be sold out.

I make a mad dash to the produce aisle with my half full cart.

In the aisle, I look down at the list while slowly pushing my cart along.

Maybe I can swoop by the electronics section once I've got everything taken care of.

My cart suddenly shakes and stops, the sounds of metal clashing together startling me.

I accidentally collided head on with this girl's cart and she looks just as startled as me.

That's what I get for not keeping my eyes forward.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention!" We both quickly say, bowing our heads to each other.

"Please Miss, this is my fault! Allow me to take full blame! You're not hurt, are you?" I say, worried.

"N-No, I'm not. T-Thanks for asking. Honestly, I wasn't looking either so I must take my part of the blame. You didn't get hurt either, did you?" she stutters softly.

Close one!

I could've caused a bad accident just now.

"Not at all," I say.

Now that I look at her clearly, what's up with her outfit?

Is she supposed to be some kind of martial artist?

"M-Ma'am, aren't you a bit underdressed for the naturally cold weather of Lowee? You could get really sick," I say.

"That's kind of you to be concerned but it's okay. I trained my body to withstand extreme temperatures so I'm in no danger at all," she explains.

"If you say so," I sigh.

"Hey, if you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" she says.

"Oh, it's Leon. What's yours?" I ask.

"My name is Tekken," she says.

"Would one say that you are called the King of Iron Fist?" I joke.

Technically, it would be queen but oh well. It's too late to change it now.

"Actually, yes! How did you know that? Have you seen me fight?! Are you a fan?!" she asks excitedly, close to my face.

"N-None of that. It just came off the top of my head so call it a lucky guess," I say, rubbing the back of my head.

Sounds like she's got her own following.

"Aww, that's a bit disappointing," she says.

"Sorry about that. I don't really get out that much," I say.

"That's okay. A little rude of me to assume such things," she says.

"If I'm guessing correctly, I can safely say you're not from here," I say.

"That's right. I came to Lowee to try out a new training regimen and I also wanted to get ahold of a special fruit that's only available here. I think it'll prove to be helpful for getting excellent results," she says.

"In that case, I'll let you be on your way. I have a fruit I'm looking for as well," I say.

"Nice talking to you," she says.

Oh, the apples are right beside me as well!

There's only one bag left so I should grab it now!

I grab the bag of apples and find that Tekken's hand is on it as well.

The dots probably should've connected earlier and not now.

We look at each other in awkward silence.

Closing her eyes, she gives me a warm smile, wanting me to let her take it.

She's lucky that she's so nice and cute.

"I'm sure I can find these in a different store. You have them," I hand them over to her.

"Aww! Thank you, Leon! You're so sweet," she says.

"You're very welcome, Tekken," I say.

"Oh, I forgot to mention this earlier when we were on the subject but do you happen to be a fighter?" she asks.

"I go on quests and adventures from time to time. I'm pretty good with weapons but not so much with fists and the sort," I say.

"I-If you're interested in training, y-you could come… v-visit me," she stammers shyly.

"This isn't some kind of innuendo, is it?" I question, blushing

"N-Not at all! Since I'm going to be in Lowee for a couple of months, I figured I would offer you the chance to train with me since we most likely will run into each other again," she says, blushing while shakily holding out what looks like a business card to me.

"I'll definitely keep it in mind," I say, taking the card.

"S-See you around," she says, taking her cart and leaving.

What a strange girl.

Then again I can't really talk now, can I?

Heading over to the canned goods aisle, I whistle to myself while looking at the shelf for the brand I usually buy.

I hear a commotion coming towards me from behind.

Why the hell it get so noisy suddenly?

Turning around, I get bumped into by a little girl recklessly running through the aisle.

Off balance, I stumble into a tall stack of canned beans and fall to the ground, knocking the stack down as well.

Son of a bitch! That really hurt!

A store definitely isn't the place for horseplay!

"Stop running around! You're causing all sorts of damage!" another girl shouts.

Slowly getting off the floor, the girl helps me up to my feet.

"I'm sorry for my sister's behavior. Are you okay, Mister?" she asks.

"Yeah, I'm alright," I say.

It's funny. I swear the girl that ran past me looked li-

Looking at this girl's face, I'm immediately taken aback.

My mind wasn't playing tricks on me at all!

T-They look just like her!

There's no way I could be mistaken!

B-B-Blanc's little sisters?!

What are they even doing here?!

D-Does that mean… BLANC IS HERE TOO?!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: From Grocery Shopping To… Babysitting? (Part FINAL)

Keep your cool, Leon!

Don't freak out and find out what's going on.

"Y-You must be one of Lady Blanc's sisters! An honor to meet you and be graced with your presence! My name is Leon," I exclaim, bowing.

"Indeed I am. I'm Rom and it's nice to meet you but there's no need for such formality in a place like this," she says.

"There you are, Rom. I thought I lost you for a second," a girl says.

Walking up to us, I recognize her as the one who made me tumble over.

"I was making sure this man was okay since you carelessly knocked him down. Please introduce yourself and apologize," Rom says, her soft voice wielding authority.

"M-My name is Ram and sorry for the trouble. I hope you're not hurt or anything," Ram says sheepishly.

Rom must be technically older than Ram because she's definitely giving me that impression.

"It's alright. It's not like I broke anything. Name's Leon by the by," I say.

Today is so strange.

"Anyway, what are you two doing in a store like this?" I ask while I start stacking the cans back up.

"Well, Blanc and our maid had to leave the basilicom for something so I decided it would be the best moment to go on an adventure of my own before the caretaker showed up," she explains.

"I couldn't talk her out of it so I tagged along since it's dangerous to go alone," Rom says.

Damn! Blanc's not here then.

That's heavily disappointing.

"Y'know, it's not my place to say this but won't she be pissed if she finds out both of you are wandering about without supervision?" I question, finished stacking.

Granted, these two and the other CPU Candidates did beat Linda as well as other members of ASIC so they can definitely handle themselves.

"Unfortunately, this is very true," she says.

"I just got the perfect idea! You can chaperone us so that way we won't get in trouble," Ram says.

"What?!" Rom and I exclaim, surprised.

"M-Me? I-I don't think Blanc would like the idea of some random guy watching over her sisters," I say.

"I must agree! Blanc might actually rage out on us if we do that," Rom says.

"Maybe but he's our friend so she'll let it slide," Ram says.

"W-We literally just met!" I say.

"He's right! We can't thro-," Rom says.

"Despite just meeting him, I'm pretty positive he's a great guy and therefore a friend in my book. Do _you_ think he's a friend?" Ram asks, cutting Rom off.

I actually can't tell if Ram is bullshitting or not.

"W-W-Well… I… I do," Rom says hesitantly.

"Do you consider us friends?" Ram asks me.

"S-Sure," I say.

"So as friends, will you help us?" she questions, hands clasped together.

What the hell am I getting wrapped up in?

"I… I guess I will," I sigh.

Ram's eyes light up.

"Yay! Thank you, Leon!" she yells, tackling me with a hug into the cans I just stacked back up.

That hurt just as much as the first time if not even moreso.

"You're… welcome," I say, trying to fight the pain

"Ram, he just restacked those!" Rom says.

"My bad! I didn't think I lunged as hard as I did at him," Ram giggles, big grin on her face while she gets off of me.

"Are you okay, Leon?" Rom questions.

"Just… peachy," I grunt as I slowly stand back up and dust myself off.

Yeah, I'm not putting that shit back up again.

"Well, let's go then. My shopping won't get done just standing here," I say, commandeering my cart.

"Wait, what about the cans?" Rom asks as Ram and I start walking away.

"I already restacked them once. Would you like to be the volunteer this time?" I question, letting her know how annoyed I am about it.

"N-Not particularly," she says.

"Don't fret over it, Rom. It's someone's job to clean things up," Ram says.

"I guess you're right," Rom says, catching up to us.

Walking around, Rom and Ram help me collect the last few things I need.

Finally, I can leave!

Noticing the lines were packed for every checkout counter, we go to self checkout instead.

Surprisingly, no one's over here which is just fine and dandy.

Scanning items and bagging them, Ram tugs on my jacket.

"Hey Leon," she says.

"Mhmm," I say.

"Could you please get this for me?" she asks, holding up a candy bar.

I don't see why not.

It's not like it's expensive.

"Sure thing," I answer, taking the candy bar and scanning it.

"Thank you!" she says.

"You're very welcome. Do you want something too, Rom?" I say.

I noticed she's been eyeing at a shelf.

"O-Oh, I-I mean if it's not too much to ask there's this thing I've been trying get but you don't have to-," she rambles, startled and stammering.

"Just spit it out already," Ram says, interrupting her.

Rom grabs two copies of the same book from the shelf.

Wait, that looks familiar!

"I want these!" Rom exclaims, showing them to me.

N-No wonder it looked familiar!

IT'S ONE OF MY MANGA!

ROM'S A FAN OF MINE?!

Calm down, Leon!

Okay okay okay.

I've got this!

To also clarify, the manga in her hands is volume six of _Stir S_.

"You're a fan of Ruruichi, Rom?" I ask, surprised.

"Yeah! I just saw one of his books a couple months ago and decided to read it then I found myself hooked," she says.

"Oooh, you want a Ruruichi book. I should've known," Ram says.

"Are you a fan too, Ram?" I question.

"Though I'm not real big on reading, I'll admit that I got onboard when Rom showed me _Assault On Giant_ because she thought I would like it and it turned out I did. The action in it is so good. Do you like Ruruichi, Leon?" she answers.

This is just too much for me to handle.

If Rom and Ram are fans, then is Blanc a fan too by chance?!

No, of course not!

That's silly!

"I… read from time to time when I get the chance so I guess you could say I'm a small fan. What's your favorite series from him so far?" I ask, carefully choosing my words.

"As I just mentioned, it's _Assault On Giant_ ," she says.

" _One Date Man_ and the one I'm currently holding, _Stir S_. The way Ruruichi writes the romance in both of them is so wholesome and sweet. Unfortunately, it's been really hard to find copies of _Stir S_ because his books sell out really fast. That's why I was hoping you could buy me two copies of this volume for me and another… friend of mine," Rom says.

We're getting carried away so I'll wrap this up.

Besides, I have the power to do something greater than buy the book for her.

"Ah, that's understandable. Since I'm watching over you both, I can do something far better for you than just buying that. I'll knock your socks off with my surprise!" I declare.

Rom blushes.

"O-Okay," she says with a big smile on her face, putting my books back on the shelf.

Finished scanning and bagging, I swipe my debit card to pay.

Still can't believe that I've been roped into babysitting two CPU Candidates let alone Blanc's little sisters.

How the hell is this gonna play out?!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: A Nice Chat

So I've bought my groceries.

How am I going to get all of this home though?

I look around to see if there's a way to rent the cart I'm using.

Damn! Seems I'm screwed.

That woman walking around just might be the manager.

Guess there's no way to find out but to ask!

"I need both of you to stay put for a second," I say.

"Got it," Rom and Ram nod.

"Hey ma'am! I need some help," I raise my voice trying to get the woman's attention as I walk over to her.

"Oh? What do you require, sir?" she asks.

"Are you the manager here?" I say.

"That is me," she smiles.

"Is there by any chance I'm able to rent the shopping cart I'm using? I don't have a car and the trip isn't exactly a short one," I question politely.

"Sorry sir. I'm afraid we don't have that kinda service here," she apologizes.

Shit, I've never done this before but what if I use my _influencer_ powers?

Suddenly, Ram jumps on my back.

"Hey Leon, are you done yet?" Ram says.

I just started!

"Ram, didn't I ask you to stay put?" I mutter to her.

"Yeah but it's already been a second, right?" she giggles.

Think she's clever, does she?

"W-Wait, you're one of the caretakers for Blanc's sisters?!" the manager asks, shocked.

"W-Well, actual-," I begin to say.

"Indeed he is!" Ram exclaims, interrupting me.

"I-In that case, of course you can take the cart! I wouldn't dare interfere with Blanc and her workers," she says.

Guess that's the narrative now.

"Thank you! It's very much appreciated," I smile.

"No problem! Hope you all have a nice day!" the manager shouts as Ram and I return to the cart.

"You know you can get off of my back now," I inform.

"Nah, think I'll stay here instead," Ram snickers.

"Very well. Let's go, Rom," I sigh.

"Okay," Rom says.

Leaving the store, we walk down the sidewalk while I push the cart.

Don't really think I'm gonna get any work done on the new manga today.

My phone starts ringing.

Who could it be now?

Pulling it out, I see the name and quickly answer it to prevent Ram from noticing.

"What do you want?" I ask, expressing how annoyed I am.

"H-Hey Leon. Abnes has been trying to reach you but couldn't. _Please_ talk to her! I'm begging you! She won't stop bugging us!" Warechu whines.

"Hey Warechu! Who are you talking to? Is that Leon?! You better not be talking bad about me to him!" Abnes exclaims in the background.

"Hey! The hell you doin'?" he says.

"Give me the damn phone so I can talk to him!" she says, sounds of a struggle between the two coming through the phone.

"Fine! Guess politeness doesn't exist when it comes to you… bitch," he says.

"You wanna come back here and repeat that to my face, damn rodent?!" she yells.

Good grief.

"Heeey Leon," she says, suddenly using a more laid-back tone.

Do I really have to talk to her?

This better get her off of mine and everyone else's back.

"Hey," I reply plainly.

"I've been trying to get ahold of you if you haven't heard. Why haven't you been answering my calls or texts?" she says.

If Warechu's phone had a cord to it, Abnes would be twirling it around her finger right now.

"Because I blocked your number," I say truthfully.

She takes a deep breath.

Here comes the yelling.

"Now why would you do a thing like that?" she asks, fighting herself to not scream.

"Because all we do is argue with each other," I answer.

"Well, I'm trying my best not to do that. The least you could do is drop the hostility in your voice," she says.

I cover the phone with my hand.

"Ram, could you please take over and push this for me? I'll catch up in a minute," I whisper.

"Sure thing," Ram says, hopping of my back and taking the cart.

"Something come up?" Rom asks Ram as they continue walking.

"Important call I guess," Ram shrugs.

They're out of earshot now.

"Fine. What is it?" I sigh.

"I wanna see you. I wanna see you really badly," Abnes says softly.

T-That's… new and unexpected.

"I-Is this a booty call or something?" I question.

"Will that get you to come?" she quickly asks.

"Well, I mean of course that would make me _cum_. Why wouldn't it?" I joke, chuckling to myself.

"Take this seriously. Is that really what you want?" she says.

"Just a blowjob or actual sex?" I say.

"Anything," she says.

"Like what?" I ask, smirking to myself.

"L-Leon, I'm not gonna say all of that," she says shyly.

I can sense the blush on her face.

"Guess I'm not coming to see you," I say, trying to get her to take the bait.

"I-I'll… suck your dick and let you fill my mouth with your load then swallow every bit of it. Fuck my little pussy and creampie me as much as you want! Eat my ass, lube it up, and sodomize me! Make me squirt and piss myself while you fuck my brains out! Bust your nut on my flat chest and stomach!" she exclaims, getting more and more turned on as she lists off things.

Hearing her panting into the phone is really hot.

Didn't think hearing all of that from her mouth would get me turned on or my heart racing.

Not to mention that blood is excessively flowing from my nostrils.

That can't be healthy.

"And then there will be a baby on the way," I say, wiping my nose.

"W-What do you mean?" she questions.

"Be the mother of my baby, Abnes!" I say.

I really don't know when to quit sometimes.

"L-L-Leon, stop with these jokes of yours! You're only nineteen and you don't like me that much for all of that," she says.

"So what if I was being completely serious?" I ask.

"If you were serious and loved me, I… I would gladly start a family with you. Are you satisfied with that response?" she answers.

"Mhmm, I'll stop now. I just wanted to hear you say all of that stuff. I promise I will come see you whenever I get the chance. You don't need to offer sex to get me to show up. I didn't want it anyway," I chuckle.

"You're a total ass as always! Making me say all of that just for your perverted entertainment!" she shouts.

Now her act is starting to drop.

"Your panties are drenched, aren't they?" I laugh.

"And you're completely hard, oozing precum," she remarks.

Got me there.

"Touché," I say.

"You're not getting any when you come over. Consider it my fuck you for that," she giggles.

"Says the person demanding to see me. I clearly don't need it as bad you do… _little girl_ ," I say, cutting deep.

"I dare you to say that shit to my face when you show up," she says angrily.

Before I can utter a response, she hangs up.

I swear our arguments used to be completely annoying.

That was surprisingly refreshing and rather amusing.

Noticing how far ahead Rom and Ram are, I run to catch up.

"L-Leon, why are you covered in blood?!" Rom exclaims, shocked.

"Did you get beat up or something?" Ram asks.

"Nothing like that. Don't worry about it, you two. I'm completely fine," I reassure them.

Feeling a bit lightheaded, not gonna lie.

Just… a little… a ways away.

I collapse, consciousness fading.

"Leon!" they yell.

Karma's a bitch.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Surprise

"Man, this is so good!" I say, sipping my caramel frappe.

"You've yet to explain what that was about," Ram says.

"That's why I bought vanilla milkshakes for you two so I wouldn't have to," I say.

"But it would be nice if you just told us," Rom says.

I sigh.

"Sometimes, people hear or see something that gets them really excited and as a result, their nose will bleed. How bad it gets depends on how excited they are," I explain.

"Feels like you're purposefully leaving something out," Ram says.

"It's best to ask Blanc, not me," I say quickly.

I will NOT be responsible for damaging their minds.

"Okay, we won't pry about it anymore," she sighs.

"Thank you," I say.

Finally reaching the apartment building, we go inside.

The elevator should be fine with a shopping cart in it considering my stuff was considerably more heavy.

Back on my floor, I unlock the door and they immediately run in.

"Whoa, this is a pretty cool apartment!" Ram exclaims.

"Super roomy too," Rom says.

I let out a sigh of relief.

Now that I'm back home, I can take off this murder scene of a shirt.

Should probably lock down my bedroom too because they don't need to see all of the Blanc merchandise let alone go looking in that cursed chest.

"I'll be back in a minute. Please don't break something," I say, walking into my room.

"Will do," Rom says.

"Aye aye," Ram says.

Ditching the bloody shirt, I keep my jacket on because I don't feel like digging through a box to get out another shirt.

Pulling out the chest, I ensure it's securely locked before putting it back.

Now which box did I put that extra merch and book copies in?

Here it is!

Pulling out one of my branded bags, I stuff it with all of the volumes of _Attack On Giant_ , _One Date Man_ , and _Stir_ _S_ that are currently out.

That should do it!

I walk out of my room with the bag in hand.

Looking at me, Ram wolf-whistles.

"Ram!" Rom swats her on the shoulder.

"What? You can't say that I'm lying," Ram giggles, making no attempt to whisper.

"Leon, why are you wearing a jacket without a shirt?" Rom nervously asks, her eyes struggling to not look down.

Spontaneous flattery of the day, I suppose.

And from Blanc's sisters no less.

T-Though it's not like my body is built!

More feminine than anything else really!

The curse of being Linda's twin as I already established.

N-Not that I'm necessarily complaining!

"It was too much work to go digging through my boxes for a shirt so I decided to forgo it. I'm not making you uncomfortable, am I?" I question.

Rom's face turns red.

"N-Not at all! I w-was just asking is all," Rom stammers, frantically waving her hands in denial.

"Certainly not making me uncomfortable," Ram daringly comments, smugly smiling.

"Ram! Control yourself!" Rom shouts, embarrassed at how Ram is acting.

"Says you! You can't control yourself either!" Ram retorts, overly enjoying the situation.

Yeah… just gonna pretend like I don't hear none of what's going on or has been said.

"Girls!" I raise my voice over them, causing them to stop their squabbling and give me their undivided attention.

I clear my throat.

"This is the surprise I spoke of. Take a look inside," I say, giving the bag to them.

Opening the bag, they are taken aback.

"Are you being serious?!" They both ask, seemingly unable to believe it.

"Of course I am. Every single volume that's out so far of the series that you two love for you to take home," I say.

"They're even signed by Ruruichi himself?!" Ram exclaims, examining a cover of one of the volumes.

Completely forgot I even signed those extra copies.

Guess that's just the cherry on top.

"There's no way we can take this from you!" Rom says.

"It's far too valuable for you to part with," Ram says.

"It's not really that valuable to me. I've got a bunch of extras so don't worry about it," I say.

"E-Extras?" Rom questions.

"Why would you have extras?" Ram asks.

Am I really about to tell them the truth?

Hell yeah I am!

"Isn't it obvious? I'm the mangaka," I chuckle.

They both look at me in shock, wide-eyed from the revelation.

"You're Ruruichi?!" they ask, surprised.

"The one and only!" I answer proudly, hands on my hips like a superhero.

"We've been looking at a shirtless Ruruichi this entire time! I flirted at Ruruichi without even knowing, Rom! Imagine that!" Ram fangirls with her nose bleeding while shaking Rom.

So I guess Ram is a bigger fan than she lets on.

"I get this is really exciting for us but you gotta calm down! You're getting blood on his floor!" Rom says, trying to pacify her sister.

"Then it's just as Ruruichi said! My nose bleeding is an example of how exhilarated I am so your nose should be bleeding too! Unless you're actually a fake fan!" Ram says.

Goes to show how much her mind's in the gutter at the moment.

"I'm the one who introduced you to Ruruichi's books! There's no way I'm a fake fan!" Rom says.

This is very far from how I anticipated things would go.

Amidst their yelling and freaking out at each other, I walk over to the cart and pull out some wipes.

"That's enough of that now," I say, grabbing Ram's chin and cleaning her face.

"L-Leon, I think you're only gonna cause more blood to flow by trying to help!" Ram warns.

"Let's try to avoid that, shall we?" I chuckle.

"No way! This is just like the one scene from _One Date_ _Man_! It's my personal favorite and it's being recreated before my very eyes!" Rom exclaims suddenly, her nose starting to bleed as well though nowhere as severely.

"You're supposed to be the reserved one, Rom!" I shout.

"I tried to contain myself but I've reached my limit! Sorry, Leon!" Rom apologizes, fangirling with her hands on her face while wiggling her body in place.

To think my reveal to them would turn into this!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: An Unexpected Sleepover

"Okay… everything should be fine now," I pant tiredly, having used up almost all of the wipes I bought to clean up all of the blood on the floor and their faces.

"We're sorry for the mess," they apologize.

"No worries. It's all good," I say.

"So can we like… g-get pictures with you and stuff?" Ram asks.

"Certainly! As long as both of you promise not to tell anyone my real name or share the pictures," I answer.

"We promise!" they say.

Just gonna zip up my jacket since I'm not wearing a shirt before they take pictures.

"Maaan, I was hoping you would forget so we could get some shirtless pics with you," Ram says.

"You're not gonna catch me slipping like that," I chuckle.

We pose together.

"Cheese!" Rom says, snapping a selfie with her phone.

After taking a couple more selfies of varying poses and positions with them, Ram whips her phone out.

"You gotta quote a line from _Assault_ _On_ _Giant_ for me," Ram says, giving me her phone.

"Sure thing," I say.

For the sake of simplicity, I'll just use the main character's most iconic quote.

I clear my throat, preparing to do my impression.

"I swear on my life! No matter how long it takes! I will kill all of the Giants!" I shout, recording my voice.

"That's so cool! Thanks!" she says excitedly as I give her phone back.

"You're welcome," I smile.

"C-Could you please do one from _One_ _Date_ _Man_ for me?" Rom asks.

"Of course," I say.

I kneel down, looking directly into her eyes.

"I'm just a guy who's looking for love. However, all it takes is one date and they're suddenly crazy about me. Problem is, the feelings are never mutual because of how obsessed and clingy it makes them. I need someone who can resist this cursed ability of mine and maybe just maybe I'll find true love. What? You don't believe me? Alright, let's go on a date and soon enough… you'll be swooning for me too," I say suavely.

"T-Thank you so much!" Rom blushes.

"No problem," I say.

Probably about time they returned to the basilicom.

"Hey, girls. It's been fun and all but time to go home," I say.

"Already?" Ram says, disappointed.

"Unfortunately," I say.

"Awww," Rom says.

Ram looks at Rom.

"Excuse us for a second," Ram says, grabbing Rom's hand and quickly taking her to the kitchen.

Does she have some type of scheme in her mind?

They return to me, both of them smiling.

Not sure how I feel about that.

"Can we stay with you for the night?" they question.

… W-What?

"I-I don't know about that," I say, nervously rubbing the back of my neck.

They hug my arms and force me down to my knees.

"Please?" they ask, staring into my eyes with their puppy eyes.

Must… resist… their cuteness!

"Listen, Blanc would want you two back as soon as possible and staying over is going to piss her off," I say, making an excuse.

"It's just one night," they say, eyes starting to water.

I can't do this!

"Okay! Fine! You two can stay! Just stop with the faces!" I exclaim, submitting to their tactics.

"Yay!" they cheer, tightly hugging my torso.

Why am I doing this?

I sigh, accepting that this is happening.

Blanc, if you show up, please don't kill me!

"So what would you two like for dinner?" I ask with semi fake happiness in my voice.

"Hamburg steak!" they shout enthusiastically.

"Gotta help me put my groceries up if that's what ya want. I believe that's fair," I say, smiling while patting both of their heads.

"Okay!" they grin widely.

After stocking the kitchen with the groceries, I start getting some dinner going.

Hamburg steak with caramelized onions and fries accompanied by ice cold sweet tea.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't salivating.

"Dinner's ready!" I shout, having already fixed their plates for them.

They come running into the kitchen.

Getting our plates and cups, we sit on the couch with me in between the two while we watch TV and eat.

"This is amazing," Rom says.

"So yummy," Ram says.

"Glad you like it," I say.

To think that I'm having dinner with my idol's little sisters and arguably my two biggest fans.

Linda and everyone else would fucking kill me if they knew.

"Hey, Leon," Ram says.

"Yeah?" I say.

She stabs a piece of steak with her fork and points it at me.

"Say ah," she says, trying to feed me.

"I-I'm not gonna do that," I say.

"I'll whine if you don't," she warns.

Reluctantly, I open my mouth for her.

"There ya go," she giggles, stuffing my mouth.

"Happy now?" I ask after swallowing.

"Mhmm," she says.

"Leon, now it's my turn. It's only fair," Rom says, tugging on my jacket sleeve.

Turning my head to Rom, I let her feed me a piece of steak as well.

"I'm not sure what you two got out of that," I say.

"It was just fun is all," Ram explains.

"Precisely," Rom agrees.

Sure it was just that.

Picking up my cup, I drink some tea.

"Are you… related to a woman named Linda by chance, Leon?" Ram questions, causing me to choke on my drink.

How am I supposed to answer that?!

Tell the truth or lie?

"What makes you think that?" I inquire, pulling the cup away from my lips.

"You bear a strong resemblance to her," Rom answers.

"Not to mention, no one wears that mouse jacket except her and other people who worked at ASIC," Ram points out.

Lying about myself was never really an option now, was it?

"I am Linda's twin brother. My natural hair color is green but I dyed it. As for ASIC, I used to work for them for the sake of my sister. Thanks to Arfoire's demise and ASIC's dissolution, I was able to quit without consequences and focus on doing manga. Gonna throw me in prison?" I say.

"Not in the slightest," Rom says.

"W-What?" I say, surprised.

"If we were going to do that, don'tcha think we would've done so already?" Ram asks.

"That… makes sense," I say.

"Of course it does," Rom says.

"Besides, we're friends," Ram says.

"Such sweet souls! Thank you!" I exclaim happily while throwing my arms around them and giving them a big hug.

"You're welcome, Leon!" they shout.

"Is there something else either of you would want from me?" I question.

"Can it be anything?" Ram asks.

"Nothing that I deem weird," I answer.

I can tell she's rethinking her choice so I made the smart decision to say that.

"Can I get a kiss?" she says.

"R-Ram!" Rom calls out.

"A kiss on the cheek. Get your mind outta the gutter, Rom," Ram clarifies while chuckling, tapping her left cheek.

Don't think she can really talk but that's just me.

A cheek kiss is innocent enough, I think.

"Okay," I say, agreeing to Ram's request.

"W-What?! Are you serious?!" Rom says in disbelief.

I give Ram a quick peck on the cheek, watching her face turn red.

"T-Thanks," Ram stutters.

At least her nose didn't start bleeding again.

"I assume you want the same thing?" I say, turning to Rom.

"Y-Yes please," Rom nervously replies, preemptively blushing.

Giving Rom a peck on the cheek, she lets out a small squeal.

"And I thought I would lose my cool," Ram laughs.

"S-Shut up!" Rom says.

"How about we finish dinner first?" I ask and lightly chuckle with shut eyes as they start to argue with each other again.

That went surprisingly well.

However, I did just hide the fact that Arfoire is supposedly alive as well as Magic and Brave.

If I told Rom and Ram, they would tell Blanc and she could possibly cancel her appearance at the big convention as a result which would be bad for me.

I won't say anything until I've reached my goal.

If I must, I'll deal with ASIC myself before Blanc and the others do if they dare make their presence known before I get what I want!

I may have only been a spy but all of that questing with Iffy and Marv gave me some fighting skills of my own!

Placing a gentle hand on each of their heads, they stop bickering, looking to me.

"If you tell Blanc or anyone about Ruruichi, can we agree that my background is to remain hidden?" I ask.

"Agreed!" they nod.

"If we tried to explain it to her, she would most likely go off after hearing the name ASIC and refuse to hear the rest," Ram adds.

Yeah, that sounds like a Blanc thing to do based on what I know.

"Great to hear that you agree with me! Now back to dinner," I say.

"Right!" They say, Ram starting to scarf down her food while Rom sensibly takes it at a normal speed.

Still can't believe that I'm letting these two stay the night in my apartment.

Reaching nighttime, I'm currently sprawled across the couch while the twin Candidates are taking a bath.

I'm going to be sleeping on this couch while they take my bed and that's something I'm coming to terms with at the moment.

To be frank, sleeping on a couch sucks though it's only fair in this situation.

"Leon! Could you come here?" Ram shouts.

"On my way!" I yell, getting off the couch.

Walking over to the bathroom, I carefully look inside to ensure that I can't see their naked bodies.

Seeing them sitting in the bathtub with their nudity thankfully obstructed by thick foamy bubbles, I breathe a sigh of relief and walk in.

"Something you need?" I question.

"Could you please wash our hair?" Rom asks shyly.

Seriously?

"Why do I gotta do that?" I sigh.

"Because it's no fun doing it ourselves," Ram says.

"And Blanc is the one who usually does it for us," Rom elaborates.

Basically, I'm replacing Blanc in this situation.

"I'll do it," I groan.

"Stop complaining then," Ram says.

Getting on my knees beside the bathtub, I remove my jacket and toss it aside to prevent getting it wet.

"Don't go getting another nosebleed now, Ram," I joke, chuckling.

"I-I won't! Hmph!" she says, getting huffy and pouting.

Breaking out the shampoo, I lather their hair.

"I'm not being rough, am I?" I ask as I scrub dirt from their heads.

"Not at all," Rom says.

"You're good," Ram reaffirms.

"Awesome," I say.

"Isn't this killing your knees?" she questions.

"A little but it's whatever," I answer.

"You could wash our hair without that inconvenience if you hopped into the tub with us," she suggests, trying to coax me into doing it.

"Ram, I would appreciate it if you stopped trying at least while we bathe," Rom says.

"But then it would be boring," Ram says.

"So shameless," Rom sighs, sinking to neck deep into the water.

"Think I'll pass," I decline Ram's offer.

"How about I show you a little something something to convince you?" Ram says, starting to stand up.

"H-How about let's not and say we didn't?!" I exclaim, grabbing Ram's shoulders and quickly making her sit right back down before I can see anything.

"You're no fun!" she whines.

Is Ram always this out there?

For a goddamn kid, she's strangely very vulgar.

Hopefully, it's just harmless flirting and I'm just thinking way too hard about it.

Rom is also weirdly mature as well but she's more quiet and reserved usually.

Blanc certainly deals with a handful when it comes to these two.

But I guess that's just siblings in general the more I think about it.

After successfully washing their hair, I put my jacket back on.

"We greatly appreciate it," they say.

"It was nothing major. You two are gonna be taking my bed after you get out of the bath by the way," I say.

"Alright," they say.

Leaving the bathroom, I go into my room and seal up the box with the Blanc merchandise as to avoid having those two find out and embarrass me or some shit.

With that out of the way, I return to the couch and rest my eyes.

I can hear Rom and Ram exit the bathroom, going into my bedroom.

"Leon," Ram says.

"Yeah," I say.

"Could you open your eyes?" she asks.

Opening my eyes, I see Ram, wrapped in a towel while standing outside the bedroom door.

Rom must actually be in the room.

"Still drying off?" I question.

Her cheeks flush and she nervously looks down at the floor for a moment before looking back up to me.

"Please… come here. C-Come to bed with us, Leon," she says softly, beckoning me with a finger.

I take a deep breath as I process that.

"I hope you're just messing with me," I chuckle nervously.

"I'm not. I'm being serious," she says.

So… it wasn't harmless. Fuck me!

And Rom apparently feels the same as Ram.

I'm just gonna disarm this as nicely as I can and pray that they are still fans of mine by the end of it.

"I'm extremely flattered but I'm not gonna do that," I say carefully.

"Why not?" she questions.

"Both of you are too young for that," I answer.

"We're not kids. Rom and I are adults. We have literally been alive far before you were ever born," she says.

S-SAY WHAT?!

Adults?! These two?!

"Why the hell did I have to explain nosebleeds?!" I say.

"Because we can get away with acting like kids as long as our big sister is the CPU. Being a CPU is when we become 'true' adults despite us Candidates already being actual adults in the human sense. Not a whole lot of people know a lot of things about us because it's not exactly public information," she explains.

That somehow _did_ and _didn't_ answer the question.

Okay… wasn't expecting that.

The things I assumed about stuff I wasn't around for or informed on are most likely wrong since I initially thought the CPU Candidates were kids and teens.

Should probably ask Linda and the others to give me the ASIC documents to help me educate myself at some point.

I no longer have an argument against Ram so time for a different plan.

"Come here, Ram," I say, still heavily processing that revelation.

Ram's behavior makes far too much sense now.

"If you're thinking about it, CPUs and Candidates can't get pregnant. Just FYI," she says, making her way up to me.

Yeah, Noire already told me that.

I pat her head.

"Get permission from Blanc first because it'd be better if she knew someone was messing around with her sisters rather than behind her back. Got that?" I say.

"Okaaay, may I get another hug at least as a substitute?" she asks.

Huh… I expected her to fight against that given her personality.

Works for me.

"Sure thing," I reply, getting off the couch and down to my knees, giving her a big hug.

"I'm sorry if I've disappointed you," I say, tenderly rubbing her back.

"It's okay. I expected something like this," she says.

"Good becau-," she suddenly kisses my lips and I pull my mouth away immediately.

Goddamn it, Ram! I trusted you!

"You did not just do that," I say in disbelief.

"But I totally just did," she giggles, smiling smugly.

"That's all you're gonna get from me," I say.

"That's completely fine with me. I got to succeed to some degree," she says.

Letting go of her, she doesn't let go of me.

"Are you really going to make us get permission from Blanc to get to you?" she gently questions.

"I am," I affirm.

"You know she's gonna say no," she points out.

"Who knows? There's a chance she'll say yes," I say.

"We know what we want, Leon," she says.

"Which is precisely why I'm asking this of you and Rom," I say.

"Fiiiine, we'll do as you ask," she says, giving up finally and freeing me from her hug.

"Glad to hear it," I say.

She ominously stares at me.

"Something the matter?" I inquire.

"You were definitely thinking about saying screw it and was gonna hop on me just now," she accuses, pointing at me.

What?! That's absurd!

"I was not! Don't go making shit up!" I shout defensively.

"You can keep telling yourself that but I know the truth," she smirks, turning her back to me and walking towards the bedroom.

"Oops," she says, taking her hands off of her towel.

Noticing her towel slipping, I rush towards her and leap, managing to catch her and tighten up the towel on her body.

Ram just refuses to quit!

"You thought you were slick. Nice try but you still failed, little lady," I snicker.

"Damn it! I really thought I had you," she pouts, going into my room and closing the door to get changed.

I could've and probably should've just outright said no but the possible consequences that came to mind should I refuse entirely were just too much to make that an option.

Probably overthinking stuff again but that beats something like Blanc castrating me with her hammer for turning down her sisters or some other bullshit akin to that.

I will keep my word should Blanc magically allow it though I do firmly believe she won't.

I can hear the two of them attempting to whisper despite being a few feet away.

"I assume your efforts were for naught?" Rom questions.

"Yeah. Leon wants us to get Blanc's permission first," Ram explains.

"That's going to be quite the interesting situation," Rom says.

"FYI, I can hear the conversation," I shout, returning to the couch once more while I hear them loudly gasp from my sudden interruption.

Man, I'm getting really tired.

After a few minutes, I begin to drift towards sleep.

It's about time this crazy day was over.

"Leon!" Rom and Ram yell, alerting me.

What is it now? I really wanna sleep.

"Yo," I yawn, walking into the bedroom.

Both of them are in my bed, sitting upright.

There's so much space left yet it's not worth it especially if Mina walked in on me sharing a bed with them.

That would land me in so much hot water!

"Can you read us one of your stories to help us sleep?" Rom asks.

"Are you kids or are you adults? Pick one already," I sigh.

"Nah, the best of both worlds is where it's at," Ram chuckles with Rom joining in.

"So what do you want me to read?" I say.

"Actually, I just said that for fun. I want… a goodnight k-kiss," Rom says.

"That's it?" I ask, walking to the right side of the bed.

"Yes," she nods.

Easy to do.

I kiss Rom's cheek.

"Good night, Rom," I say sweetly.

"G-Good night, Leon," she stammers.

"You're not gonna kiss Rom on the lips like you did me?" Ram inquires, mischievously grinning.

"Y-You kissed Ram on the lips?!" Rom says, surprised.

"Ram, you liar! You're the one who kissed me!" I refute.

"It's all the same really," Ram says.

"But it's not though," I say.

"Doesn't matter. What's fair is fair," she says.

"Yeah, whatever," I say.

"You don't have to kiss my lips, Leon," Rom says.

I give Rom a quick kiss on the lips anyway.

Taken aback, Rom immediately lays down and buries her blushing face in a pillow, going on a muffled tangent which is probably more fangirling out.

"Satisfied now, Ram?" I say.

"Very," Ram giggles.

Leaning across the bed and over an incapacitated Rom, I kiss Ram on the cheek as well.

"Good night, Ram," I say.

"Good night, Leon," she says.

Sleep awaits me now.

"Where are you going?" she questions as I leave.

"To sleep on the couch," I yawn.

She peels back the blanket and pats an open spot on the bed.

"There's plenty of space for you to sleep here too. I promise that nothing sexual will come of it," she says.

I would but I don't trust my unconscious self and for all I know, the world will conspire against me and I end up in a lewd moment upon waking up.

Not taking any chances!

"I'll be fine. Appreciate the offer though," I say.

"Suit yourself," she says.

Exiting the room, I shut the door behind me.

"He's gone now. Are you going to stop?" she says.

"I can't!" Rom cries out.

"Overreacting much?" Ram asks, annoyed.

"Maybe!" Rom shouts.

"Good grief," Ram sighs heavily.

I quietly chuckle to myself.

I think I've heard enough.

Welp, time to hit the sack.

Hopping back on the couch for hopefully the final time tonight, I quickly fall asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: What Lies On The Inside?

The doorbell rings.

That must be Mina.

Getting off the couch, I go open the door.

"L-Lady Blanc?!" I gasp, taken aback.

Why am I surprised? I should've known!

"Long time no see, Ruruichi. We need to talk again," Blanc says with a smile, walking in.

"C-Certainly," I say, shutting the door.

We take a seat on the couch.

"It's so amazing that I'm given this opportunity again! What must we talk about this time, milady?" I say enthusiastically.

Maybe things will be different this time.

"You make such excellent manga. What's driving you?" She asks.

"It's always been my passion for starters. What stops me from getting burnt out or even quitting altogether… is you, Blanc. You're my idol after all," I say.

"You tell me that every time and it's always just as flattering," she says.

"Well, if it's not broke then don't fix it y'know," I chuckle.

"So why did you move here? Why did you move to Lowee?" she asks.

Damn it. It always goes here.

"You used to ask _why_ I'm moving to Lowee. My answer is still the same and you know that. You always ruin our conversations with this at one point or another!" I reply, slightly irritated.

"Tell me the _real_ reason," she says, continuing to press me.

"I told you many times before… I can't do that. I won't do that!" I refuse with sorrow in my voice, looking away from her.

She tackles me and her cap falls off her head, putting me on my back with her on top.

I can see the sadness and desperation in her eyes as looks down at me.

"I might make you feel good if you just tell me the fucking truth, Leon! All you have to do is come clean!" she yells, distressed.

"I'm… I'm sorry. It's not gonna happen," I say.

"No… I'm sorry," her hammer materializes in her hand.

Oh shit!

She swings her hammer down and I manage to roll off the couch to dodge just barely in time.

With the couch destroyed, I scramble frantically across the floor, terrified.

"Don't make me do this. You can still fix it. Just tell me the truth or I'm gonna kill you this time!" she acts like a pissed off yandere, dragging her massive hammer across the floor as she approaches me.

Her face is engulfed in darkness except for her iconic red eye.

"I-It's not happening, Blanc," I say, my body trembling from pure terror.

"Then _**DIE**_ like the ASIC scum that you are!" She yells, about to smash me like an insect.

I throw my arms up in front of me and scream, believing that this is the end.

Just as the hammer touches me, Blanc up and vanishes before my eyes.

I pant wildly as my heart pounds.

I barely manage to get up and stand straight.

Appearing out of thin air, Linda and Noire grab and hold my arms closely to their bodies.

"Leon, why did you leave your big sis all alone? Everything you desire I could've given to you had you stayed and shared my feelings," Linda says softly.

"I… I don't know," I say.

"You should've never left. You could've stayed… with me at the basilicom. Was leaving Lastation worth it? Why leave me and Kei behind when you know you felt something more for the longest of time? Is there something you're afraid of?" Noire questions with bitter ridicule.

"I don't know!" I shout.

"But you do!" They yell angrily before also disappearing.

I need to get out of here!

Running to the front door, a hand grabs my shoulder.

"Just where do you think you're going?" A mature woman's voice speaks in my ear, making my skin crawl.

"A-A-A-Arfoire," I stammer, turning around.

"Magic told me you were leaving ASIC. Is that true?" Arfoire asks threateningly.

"N-No, of course not!" I answer.

"Why do you have your gun drawn then?" She questions.

Looking down, the gun is firmly in my grip yet my hand trembles greatly.

"So what if I am leaving? Let me," I say, putting the gun to her forehead.

"Gonna shoot me if I don't?" she smirks, giggling.

"Yes! I will!" I exclaim.

"Do it then," she taunts.

Despite my efforts, I can't pull the trigger.

"See? You're not about it. You could never do it," she laughs, smacking the gun from my hand.

She pins me up against the door, her hand around my throat.

I grab her wrist with my hands, trying to free my neck as she slowly begins to squeeze.

"That being said, I can't stand liars! Don't say something unless you mean it. If you weren't my favorite, I would've killed you sooner with the amount of shit I let you get away with, boy! Yet you give me nothing back in return! But that virginity of yours is gone and just like our deal said, you're my plaything now!" She yells excitedly.

Before I can speak, her black glossy lips press against mine.

She chokes me harder, forcing me to gasp and allowing her to cram her tongue in my mouth while rubbing my crotch with her other hand.

Breaking the kiss, she unzips my mouse jacket and sucks on my left nipple.

"Arfoire, please… stop," I groan.

"Why would I when I know that's not what you really want?" She pulls harder.

Removing her hand from my throat, I breathe heavily while she kneels and tugs my pants down, my erection standing before her face.

"My my! Such a stiff member! Don't mind if I do!" She licks her lips, delighted.

Grabbing her head, I try to stop her but it's all for naught as she effortlessly takes all of me in her mouth.

"D-Damn!" I gasp as she bobs her head.

Realizing that my resistance is futile, I take my hands off of her.

"F-Faster, Arfoire!" I moan, giving myself up to her.

"There you go. Accept my love that I give to you, my dear Leon!" She removes her witch hat, letting me look into her sultry eyes as she sucks me off.

My body shudders, orgasm quickly approaching.

I explode in her mouth, semen spilling from her lips.

I watch her neck gulp with each swallow of jizz.

"Looks like our Leon is no longer fighting us on this. It's about time," Magic says, materializing beside us.

Done cleaning me off with her tongue, Arfoire takes me out of her mouth.

"Now let's continue," Arfoire says.

They both undress, completely naked as their clothes hit the ground.

"What do you think, Leon?" They ask, flaunting their bodies.

"S-Sexy," I answer, making them blush.

"Get your clothes off and come here," Magic beckons.

Ditching my clothes, I go to her.

She makes me get on my knees, holding my head with her hand as I lick her pussy.

"Mmm! Yeah! Work that tongue just like that!" She grunts.

She pulls my face away from her crotch.

"Got a big surprise for you," she says.

She instantly sprouts an erect dick.

"Tongue out," she commands.

Sticking my tongue out, she shoves all the inches of her dick in at once, making me gag.

Getting used to it, I grab her hips and deepthroat her.

"That's it! Good boy!" She makes me go faster.

Another hard dick pokes my ass.

"Got a surprise of my own too," Arfoire says, penetrating my asshole with a single thrust, my moans muffled by Magic's cock.

"Fuck! Fuck!" Magic groans, dumping her massive load in my mouth, my cheeks swelling.

I manage to gulp down the thick lumpy seed, getting my stomach full of semen.

Pulling out, she shoots ropes of jizz on my face and chest.

Falling to the ground, she pants heavily.

Now on my hands and knees, Arfoire pounds me much harder, her balls slapping loudly against my taint.

"Please hit me! Spank me like the bad boy I am!" I exclaim.

"Is that hard enough for ya?" Arfoire asks, giving me a devastating smack on the ass.

"Yes, Arfy! Keep it up!" I whimper.

"Who's my little slut of a plaything! Who's gonna take this load and be my cumdump!" She growls.

"I am!" I shout, my tongue hanging out of my mouth.

"Leon!" She fires off her semen in me, holding my waist tightly as she deposits each shot while my dick shoots seed on the floor.

Feeling her cum go through me, I suddenly vomit jizz.

Withdrawing herself from my asshole, I fall over on my side, twitching from the euphoria of having my brains fucked out as thick ejaculate leaks from my ass and mouth while still barely breathing.

Arfoire leans down to my right ear.

"You claim you don't wanna be my toy yet you stopped resisting and clearly enjoyed our little playtime. This is why you should come back to me. No one can satisfy you like Magic and I. No one can give you the amount of love we can. _**DO NOT**_ make me drag you back here, Leon!" She whispers before leaving with Magic.

I'm such a mess.

What's wrong with me?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Until We Meet Again, Rom And Ram

I suddenly wake up, the ceiling being the first thing I see.

That dream got much crazier than it usually does.

Why does my chest feel sorta heavy?

I look down and immediately gasp.

W-WHAT. THE. HELL!?

Rom and Ram are sleeping with their heads on my bare chest, my arms already holding them close.

Exactly how when I went to sleep on the cou… wait! What the fuck!?

How did I wind up in my bed!?

Did my body magically sleepwalk in here?

Even when I take precautions, the world finds a way.

I pray that I didn't do anything weird to them.

Now how the hell am I gonna escape this situation before Mina or someone else walks in randomly?

Very slowly, I remove my hands from their backs and carefully attempt to lift myself up without waking them.

Their hands begin twitching and I decide that it's futile to even try.

Not long after, they let out a big yawn and sluggishly open their eyes.

"Good morning, Leon," the twins say.

"Good morning, Rom and Ram. Care to explain how I ended up in here?" I sigh.

"You looked cold and lonely on the couch so we decided to bring you in here," Rom explains.

"And it was much easier for us to sleep being all cuddled up with this really warm body of yours," Ram says, smiling.

"I'm gonna hope neither of you did anything to me," I say.

"Of course not! I promised that nothing would happen. Even if we did, we would've made sure you woke up during the process," she assures, Rom nodding in agreement.

"Good, now let me get u-aah," I gasp before I can finish my sentence, suddenly feeling their hands rub my crotch underneath the covers.

"It's so hard," Rom says, astonished.

"Let's tend to your morning wood, shall we?" Ram says.

"Q-Quit it, you two! You made a promise," I say.

"That promise was only for the night," she says.

"Please, Leon," they plead longingly, giving me their puppy eyes as they keep rubbing my crotch.

I shouldn't do this but I really wanna cum more than anything else right now.

I'm super sorry, Blanc!

"Fine but no penetration with my dick. Please don't make me regret this," I budge, giving into their carnal desires as well as my own.

Hearing that, they ditch their nightwear, leaving them in only their white panties.

Taking my jacket off, I throw my arms around them, gently caressing their petite asses as I take turns kissing them both.

Pulling away from my lips, they pull back the covers and tug my pants down, my dick standing tall before their eyes.

Ram strokes the top half of my length while Rom shyly strokes the lower half with their small hands.

"I'll take care of him down here," Ram says.

"Got it," Rom says, climbing on top of me.

Grabbing Rom's waist, I plant kisses on her neck down to her flat chest where I take turns sucking and pulling on her nipples.

"Leon," she whimpers, her body trembling from pleasure.

"R-Ram," I moan, feeling my dick being taken into Ram's mouth.

Looking around Rom, I see Ram bobbing her head and spinning her tongue while playing with my balls.

H-How is she so good at this?

"Rom, could you turn yourself around for me?" I ask.

"Su-Sure thing," Rom answers.

With Rom facing Ram, I pull her panties down and start flicking my tongue against her asshole making her gasp.

"N-Not there! I-It's dirty, Leon," she groans nervously.

Despite her protesting, I make her plant her ass down on my face and infiltrate her rear's entrance with my pink appendage.

Thrusting with my tongue, I rub her clit with my fingers.

"No… more! I'm gonna… I'm gonna…!" She exclaims, her body shuddering.

Feeling my legs shake, I'm about to erupt as well!

Rom and I orgasm, our bodies seizing up.

My dick throbs as it unloads each spurt in Ram's oral orifice.

Withdrawing my tongue from Rom, she and I pant heavily as she removes herself from sitting on my face.

Cock still in her mouth, Ram lustfully looks into my eyes as she gulps my seed down.

"So tasty. Aren't you glad you allowed this? Shame you won't fuck us without our big sister's approval," Ram says after removing my dick from her mouth and licking her lips clean.

"I hope that both of you are satisfied with what you got," I say, sitting upright.

"We are! Thank you very much, Leon!" They say, smiling happily.

Glad that's over.

Now I need to send them on their way.

My dick starts to erect back up.

No! Please stay down!

I'm begging you!

Right in front of Ram's face, it stands up harder and bigger than it was initially.

Shit!

"Wow! It's already gotten stiff again?!" Rom says, surprised.

"Seems you're not satisfied yet. Let's make sure you get there," Ram smirks.

"T-That's not necessary, girls!" I attempt to dissuade them.

"It's the least we can do for you," Rom says.

"We'll make it quick," Ram says, casting off her panties.

Both of them sitting sideways in my lap, the twins scissor with my hardened pole in the middle, rubbing me up and down with their wet pussies.

"Goddamn," I grunt.

"Ram, how about we use HDD?" Ram suggests.

"Right," Rom nods.

They both transform into the White Sisters before my very eyes.

It was expected but even in their godly forms, they look like Blanc… or technically White Heart in this case.

Only other time I've seen HDD right in front of me was when I asked Noire to show me.

It's truly beauty at its purest form.

"Rom! Ram!" I groan as they speed up.

I think HDD is actually about to make me cum leagues faster!

"Ram, I can't keep up!" Rom cums, laying down on the bed.

Ram straddles my lap completely, still aggressively rubbing herself against me.

"Hurry up and cum again, Leon!" Ram shouts, holding onto my shoulders.

About to climax, I get off my ass and put Ram on her back, thrusting up against her crotch with her legs wrapped around my waist.

Ram and I exclaim, spraying thick semen on her body and face.

"Look at that. You got your hot sticky stuff all over me," she giggles seductively, scooping some semen up with a finger and ingesting it.

I kiss Ram, hungrily battling her tongue with mine.

Strings of saliva split apart as we break the kiss.

After getting ourselves cleaned up, we go to the living room, both of them still in HDD as they are about to take their leave.

"This was a really fun time and it was fantastic to hang out with you," Rom says, carrying the backpack with all of the books and stuff.

"But it's probably best that we skedaddle back to the basilicom," Ram adds.

"It was a pleasure to me hanging out with the both of you as well," I say.

"So before we go, may I ask a very important question?" Rom says.

"Ask away," I reply.

"You plan on going to the convention, right?" She asks.

I do really wanna go but it would suck if I don't get the interview.

"Still deciding on it but if I got invited to be interviewed by Blanc, then I certainly would be all aboard for it," I answer.

"Is that it? You're in luck because Blanc said tha-mmmf," Rom quickly covers Ram's mouth, hindering her words muffled and indecipherable.

"We weren't supposed to hear her say that!" Rom says.

"Say what?" I question.

Uncovering Ram's mouth, they both look at each other and shake their heads.

"W-We can't say!" Ram says nervously.

"Blanc might actually kill us if we leak her plans!" Rom says, trembling.

It sounds super important though!

I gotta know especially if it benefits me!

"So you won't tell your _friend/favorite mangaka_ what your big sister said?" I inquire, trying to see if I can goad them to slipping up.

"Sorry, Leon but no way!" They both exclaim.

Tch, damn it!

If they didn't crack there, they won't spill the beans ever.

"Oh well. I tried. If you can't tell me, then you can't tell me. I'll respect that," I sigh.

"Thanks for not pressing us," they say.

Knowing that Blanc already has plans set in motion does help me theorize what they could be.

"Anyway, it's time for you two to make your leave before you get in possibly bigger trouble," I say, opening the balcony door for him.

"Goodbye, Leon! Hope to visit or run into you again sometime!" They both wave, about to leave.

There's a sensation deep inside gnawing at me right now.

I shouldn't act on it but it's out of my control!

I grab a hand from them each and kneel before them.

"Leon," they gasp, looking back at me.

"If there's ever a moment when either of you or even Blanc need my help, I vow to do so to the best of my abilities. Like a knight to be called upon!" I proclaim.

They blush from my words.

"You're so sweet. Of course we'll do that," they say, both of them giving me a sweet kiss on the lips.

Leaving, they fly away via the balcony with the backpack in tow as we exchange our final waves and smiles.

And just like that, they're gone.

Man, why did I feel the need to say that embarrassing mess?

For some reason, I just couldn't help it.

If I wanna be able to protect them and Lowee, I should return to doing some fighting.

Marv and Iffy are too far away now so maybe I'll give Tekken a call after I get some manga work done first.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: She Came From Planeptune (Part 1)

Two weeks have passed since Rom and Ram left.

Hard to believe I've only been here in Lowee for two full weeks as well but luckily nothing weird has happened since then.

Sadly, Mina has been super busy so we haven't been able to continue from where we left off let alone casually hang out together.

On the bright side, I finally got everything unpacked and even spent money to get stuff like a proper table to eat at.

Concerning my career, work on that preview chapter is going smoothly.

It's only about twenty percent complete though if I had to give a specific estimate.

Right now, I'm walking down the sidewalk to Tekken's place for my first day of training.

She was so ecstatic to hear me take up on her offer when I called her earlier today.

Maybe I'm her first student or something.

"Um, Mister. Do you have a moment to spare?" I hear and see a girl ask some passerby a couple feet in front of me.

"Sorry, but I'm in a hurry," the guy says, walking off.

The girl gets visibly upset.

"Anyone? Can someone please help me?" She calls out.

This is my problem to handle, isn't it?

I guess there's no dodging this side quest.

"Excuse me, miss. Are you in need of assistance?" I question, walking up to her.

What in the world?!

Upon closer observation, she looks like she just woke up and walked outside in her pajamas when this is not a climate to be doing that in!

"Yes, I am! I'm super lost and don't know where to go!" She answers.

She also has this really slow pace of speaking like she's drowsy or something yet she's clearly wide awake.

I can already tell this is gonna take a lot of time.

"I gotta make a quick phone call. Is that okay?" I say.

"Mhmm, go ahead," she says.

Whipping my phone out, I call Tekken.

"Hey Leon," Tekken greets.

"Hey Tekken. I'm gonna have to reschedule," I say.

"Awww, really?" She asks, sounding disappointed.

"Unfortunately, something sprang up just now," I explain.

"Y'know if you didn't want to go on a date with me, then you could've just said so, Leon!" She suddenly whines, sounding like a child.

"W-Wait, what?! So you did lie about training being an innuendo?!" I shout, surprised.

Who said anything about a date?!

Tekken goes silent, most likely because she realizes she just fucked up.

"Um… Um, I'm going through a… tunnel so you're breaking… up. I-I'll call you… some other time," she poorly makes an excuse, imitating the sound of static and pretending to cut in and out.

"There are no tunnels in Lowee and you're obviously still at home because you were waiting for me to come over, remember?" I bluntly point out, unimpressed.

"… Bye, Leon," she hangs up immediately, refusing to confront me.

That just happened.

Anyway, back to the situation at hand.

"As I was about to say, it's really cold out here. How about I take you to my apartment and you can explain your dilemma to me in the comfort of a warm home?" I offer.

"I would greatly appreciate that," the girl says, grabbing and holding onto my hand.

"Then here we go," I say.

Guess this side quest upgraded to main quest.

Leading the way, I take her back to my place.

"Now that we're out of the cold, my name is Leon. What's your name?" I question as we step into my apartment.

"My name is… Plutia," she says.

For a second there, I thought she lost her memory or something.

That would be total bad news bears.

"Okay, Plutia. I need you to get out of those clothes so you don't get sick," I say.

I'll warm them up for her.

"Okay," she says, suddenly shedding her dress with it hitting the ground.

S-Sweet Gamindustri!

Innocently smiling, she stands before me in nothing but her white bra with matching panties, striped knee high socks, and fuzzy bear slippers.

Blood jets out of my nostrils, physically pushing me back a bit.

"I didn't mean do it in front of me!" I shout, shutting my eyes with my right hand clasping my nose.

"I don't really see the problem here," she says.

Does she not know what proper privacy is?!

"Please hand me your dress as well as giving me your socks and slippers please," I say, extending my left arm out to her.

After she gives it all to me, I go to the dryer and throw them in.

Looking into my closet, I grab one of my spare mouse jackets.

I would give her actual clothes but I completely forgot that I threw everything in the washer before I left.

Not having the best of luck currently.

"You're gonna have to make do with this for now. I'll get you proper clothes as soon as it's available," I say, handing her the jacket.

It should be good enough since they were made with heat retention capabilities.

"Thank you," she says, putting it on.

"No problem," I say.

"So is this better for you, Mr. Leon?" She questions, twirling herself around in a circle.

The back of the jacket lifts up, flashing her ass at me.

Her panties have a bear on them! That's super cute!

Posing, she holds up a clenched fist over her mouth, her vibrant magenta eyes shining with seemingly clueless innocence.

More blood explodes from my face, this time knocking me down to the ground.

Why is that exponentially sexier?!

There's just something about a woman in underwear wearing only a jacket!

Quickly getting back onto my feet, I zip it up for her.

"P-Please keep it like that for my sake," I say, my body shaking slightly from blood loss.

"Alright," she sighs.

Why does she look and sound so disappointed about that?!

Taking a moment to light the fireplace, I sit beside her on the couch.

"So back to helping you out. Is there anything else you can tell me?" I inquire.

"Everything's kinda still scattered in my mind at the moment to remember things off the top of my head so try being more direct with your questions. I think that will help me a lot more," she advises.

Goddamn it! I actually jinxed myself about her memory!

Super bad news bears!

"I understand. You told me you were lost earlier. Are you a resident of Lowee?" I say.

"Not at all. I'm from Planeptune. That I am certain about," she says.

Planeptune's really far from Lowee so how would she wind up here?

She must've just gotten here because she doesn't look like she's been living on the street or anything.

Maybe she's mistaken?

"Are you sure that's correct? How can you be so sure?" I ask.

"Because I'm the CPU of Planeptune. Isn't that obvious, Mr. Leon?" She giggles.

E… E-Excuse me, SHE'S WHAT NOW?!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: She Came From Planeptune (Part 2)

How am I supposed to believe this?

Isn't the CPU of Planeptune supposed to be Neptune as Dengekiko said?

Perhaps Plutia is either mistaken… or Neptune is her actual name.

"If that's the case, then are you sure your name isn't actually Neptune?" I ask.

"My name is definitely Plutia. Neptune is another CPU of Planeptune though," she says casually.

Is she telling me there are _**TWO**_ CPUs in Planeptune?!

That can't be real!

Why would a nation need two goddesses?!

"Interesting," I say, still in disbelief.

She materializes a doll right in front of me, holding it up.

"This is what Neptune looks like," she says.

So that's Neptune.

It may be only a doll but at least I have something to match the name with so I'll be able to identify the real one if we happen to meet.

Considering that Rom and Ram look like Blanc, does that mean Purple Sister looks like Neptune?

Anyway, back to Plutia.

"I see. Thanks for clearing that up," I say.

"You're welcome," she says.

Let's go ahead and jump straight to the point I think we're slowly getting to, otherwise we'll be talking all day.

"Allow me to cut to the chase. You need to get back to Planeptune. Is that right?" I question.

"Exactly that! However, the thing is that I _could_ go back but I'm unable to return to _my_ Planeptune," she answers.

Her Planeptune?

Is it comprised of two parts or something?

"What do you mean by that?" I inquire.

She gasps, seeming to have remembered something.

"Oh yeah! That's right! I'm from the Ultradimension version of Planeptune," she replies.

U-Ultradimension?

"Like… another dimension entirely?" I scratch my head.

"Yep! Pretty cool, huh?" She says.

That actually sounds crazy and it's definitely asking a lot of me to believe in it but I also don't think Plutia has anything to gain from lying to me.

I'll take her at her word as ridiculous as it seems.

"If you can't go back to your Planeptune then maybe it's best to go to this dimension's version since you know Neptune and she's probably your best chance of getting back to the Ultradimension," I say.

"I know I said I could do that but I actually can't access HDD currently," she says.

"Of course you can't," I sigh, letting my head hang with discontent.

"Even if I was able, Neppy and the others always tell me not to use it unless truly necessary," she explains.

A sudden harsh chill crawls up my spine as she says that.

Surely that's just a coincidence.

"So what are you going to do from here?" I ask.

"Well, I was hoping you would let me stay for a couple of days until my HDD returns and my memory clears up completely," she answers.

Something deep inside is actively telling me not to turn her away.

"Of course you can!" I say ecstatically.

"Yay! Thank you so much!" She exclaims, tackling me with a hug.

"My pleasure," I chuckle, hugging her back as she's on top of me.

She giggles, smiling.

I don't know why but it feels like Plutia and I have met before.

It's so strange but maybe it's just my mind confusing her for someone else.

"You're going to need a nickname, Mr. Leon," she says.

"What do you have in mind?" I question.

"I was thinking Lenny or Lonny but I don't think they fit at all," she says.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out," I say.

Staying on me, she looks around, trying to find something to give her a suitable nickname for me.

Looking over at the coffee table, she realizes a manga volume of _One Date Man_ is sitting on it.

Reaching for the book, she picks it up and examines it.

"Ruruichi?" She says.

"That's my pseudonym for my books; a pen name," I clarify.

Probably should've not revealed that as fast I did.

"Oooh, I know now! I'll call you Rurui," she decides.

"That works but please don't say that name out in public or my face won't be so secret anymore," I say.

"Okay. So do you happen to have a nickname for me?" she says, putting the book back down.

For some reason, Plu and Plutie are the first names that quickly come to mind.

I'll go with Plu because it feels like I'm stealing someone else's nickname for her if I say Plutie.

Plu also resonates with me much more.

"Plu. Do you like it?" I question.

"I love it," she answers.

"Glad to hear it," I say.

After a few minutes, the dryer beeps, having finished.

Finally.

"Hey, Plu. Mind getting off of me so I can get your warm clothes?" I say.

"No need. I actually like wearing only this jacket. Besides, your body is already so warm," she says, snuggling up with me.

"P-Plu. You really shouldn't be getting all cozy with a stranger," I say.

"Stranger? But you're my friend, Rurui so it's okay," she says.

"How am I supposed to do my work when you're practically holding me hostage on the couch?" I struggle to escape her clutches.

"Put it off until tomorrow," she suggests.

"Fine, can we at least watch TV and eat snacks too," I sigh.

"Now you're speaking my language," she says cheerfully.

Lounging on the couch together, we stuff our faces with chips and the like while watching some random anime that happened to be on, several hours passing by fast.

Both of us yawn.

Man, it's so late already.

"Alright, time to hit the hay," I say.

"You said it. I'm exhausted," she says, yawning some more.

I take her to my bedroom.

"You can sleep in my bed while you're here," I say.

Seems like I'll be on the couch yet again.

How great.

"Where are you heading off to?" She questions, noticing I'm about to turn around.

"The couch," I say.

She unzips the jacket I gave her, letting it hit the ground.

"I don't mind sharing the bed at all, Rurui. Get those clothes off and join me," she beckons me with a finger.

I don't think she realizes how sexual she's coming across as but I guess that's just how she is.

I'll gladly take her up on sharing the bed because unlike last time, this has no risk attached to it.

After removing my jacket and clothes, she pulls me into bed with her, cuddling under the soft blanket in our underwear.

She rests my head on her chest and lovingly strokes my head, whisking me towards sleep faster.

"G… Good night, Plu," I say tiredly.

"Good night, Rurui," she says.

In a very strange and meandering sort of way, it kinda feels like I'm back home.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: She Came From Planeptune (Part 3)

Waking up, I notice Plutia isn't beside me.

Must be in the living room or kitchen.

Hopping out of bed and leaving my room, I spot her standing in front of the kitchen stove, wearing the jacket from yesterday.

Oooh, that smells good!

Wonder what she's whipping up?

"Whatcha cookin' there?" I ask after walking up and taking a look over her right shoulder.

Seems to be oatmeal and scrambled eggs.

"Heeyyy! You weren't supposed to see yet," Plutia says, pouting with a puffy cheek.

"Aw, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was meant to be a surprise," I apologize.

An idea immediately forces its way into my mind.

I don't know why but I'm compelled to act on it for better or worse.

It's like I'm being desperately urged to do it.

So I guess I should.

"In fact, I know how to make it up to you," I say.

"How are you gonna do that?" She asks, turning around with a wooden spoon in her hand.

Gently resting a hand on the back of her head, I kiss her lips.

"R-Rurui, the food's… gonna… burn," her words come out soft and muffled.

Turning the dials down to low heat for her, we continue to make out as she drops the spoon and grabs onto my shoulders.

Backing her up against the counter, I pick her up and set her down on top of it.

"Plu," I say, fondling her ass as our tongues begin to collide.

"Rurui," she mutters.

Wait! What the hell am I doing right now?!

Why am I making out with Plutia?!

I quickly break the kiss, both of us panting.

The hell has gotten into me?!

And why is she just going along with it?!

"Wanna have me for breakfast instead?" She questions, hand rubbing the tent in my underwear.

This weird feeling I have urges me to continue but it's not right.

"Why did you let me do that and why are you encouraging it?" I ask, removing her hand from my crotch.

"I dunno. It just felt right," she replies casually.

"That didn't scare you? With me just coming onto like that?" I inquire, bothered.

"You were really calm and gentle so I had nothing to be afraid of. I know you're not going to hurt me. You just wanted to make me feel good," she answers.

"P-Plu," I stutter.

"Come here and I'll make you feel good too," she smiles.

I notice my right foot step forward almost automatically and for some reason, it takes more effort than usual to move it back.

"L-Let's have a proper breakfast instead," I say, turning her down.

"Okaaayy," she heavily sighs, not hiding her disappointment as she gets off the counter and goes back to cooking.

I'm probably just being dumb but something seems off.

Whatever the case, I can attempt to figure that out later.

Returning to my room, I throw on a shirt and some shorts.

"Rurui! It's time to eat!" She announces, walking into my room with a platter in her hands.

She's doing the job Mina appointed herself to yet Mina is hardly around to do such now that I think about it.

Kinda humorous in its own way.

"Time to dig in then," I say, reaching for a bowl of oatmeal and a small plate of scrambled eggs.

"No," she says, smacking my hands away.

"Hey, what gives?" I ask, rubbing the back of my hands.

"I'm gonna be the one to feed you," she says.

As soon as I open my mouth to reply, she stuffs a spoonful of oatmeal in my mouth.

It's just a little bit too far on the sweet side but still really good.

"What do you think?" She questions.

"It's amazing," I answer.

"Happy to hear that. Now sit down and relax," she says, giving me a small push.

Grabbing the remote, I turn on the tv.

Suddenly, Plutia takes a seat in my lap.

"I hope this seat wasn't taken," she looks back at me, giggling with a smirk.

"P-Plu, w-what are you doin'?" I ask.

"Sitting in your lap, silly. Does that bother you?" She questions.

It's bothering my dick right now!

Her and Kei share the same damn feature with their asses being bigger than they seem!

"N-Not at all," I reply.

"Good," she says, readjusting her ass in my lap.

She's tempting me but I can't bite the bait.

Please let my will be strong enough to not submit.

"Y-You know you don't have to do this stuff, right?" I say in the middle of her feeding me.

"I'm doing it because I want to, Rurui," she says.

"I get that but you're a goddess. I should be the one feeding you," I say.

"Now where's the fun in that besides you won't feed me properly," she says, laying the platter on the nightstand.

"You don't know that," I say.

Getting out of my lap, she turns around and gets between my legs.

"Then let's pick up where we left off," she says softly.

"H-Hey, that's not where I thought this was goi-," she interrupts me with her lips.

My hands immediately rest on her ass with little thought.

I can't really seem to pull myself away this time which is super bad.

Geez, I'm already erect too.

Breaking the kiss, she breathes heavily.

"Let me do it, Rurui," she murmurs in my right ear while one of her hands slowly pull my shorts down.

I suddenly hear knocking on the front door and I'm back in control of my body.

Shit!

I grab her wrist, stopping her.

"I really need to answer that," I say.

"Whoever it is will come back later," she assures, trying to get me to not move.

If it's Mina, she has a goddamn spare key and I feel that would be a can of worms if she saw Plutia let alone this sexual engagement unfolding.

Standing up, I manage to break away.

"That's probably my landlady and she'll be really pissed if I don't answer. Please stay in here," I say.

"Fine," she sighs, giving me a look of passive anger.

At this point, I'm gonna have to let her have it or she might just force me to give it to her.

Quickly leaving my room, I go to the front door and open up, catching Mina in the middle of pulling her key out.

"For a second, I thought you were asleep or something," Mina says.

"Sorry about that. I was just busy drawing some new manga panels," I lie, rubbing my neck.

I notice she's not wearing that scholarly outfit but a tank top instead.

That's… not doing me any favors whatsoever.

"Must be hard at work. I can see that you're having some trouble keeping your eyes forward. Do you like the red tank top I have on?" She asks, giggling.

"It… it looks good. Really good," I answer, blushing.

"Mind if I come in?" She questions, putting on a sultry tone.

If Plutia wasn't here, I would pull Mina in so damn fast.

"I'm afraid today's not a good time. I should be free in about a handful of days," I say.

"Damn. I was really hoping you would be available. We haven't seen each other in a little bit and haven't finished our business either," she says, swaying her hips.

"I know. I'm really sorry," I apologize.

"Can I get a kiss for my troubles at least?" She asks.

"Sure thing," I reply.

Kissing her, we savor it for a couple of seconds before pulling away.

"Guess I'll see you later," she says.

"You definitely will. Make sure to wear that again too, sexy," I smirk and smack her on the ass, causing her cheeks to turn red.

"I-I'll be sure to make a note of that. Anyway, I have to go now," she says quickly, pushing her glasses up.

"See ya," I say.

The second I close the door, Plutia runs out of my room and tackles me to the floor.

"Rurui," Plutia says with desperation in her voice.

"P-Plu, let's not do this right now," I say.

"Why?" She questions.

"B-Because… I really need to start working again," I answer.

That's a very shitty excuse.

"Promise me that it's tonight then," she says.

"W-What do you mean?" I ask.

"Promise me that we will have sex tonight," she says.

"I can't exactly do that," I say.

"I'm getting really angry, Rurui," she frowns.

Almost as if I know what that entails, my body starts to tremble.

"Alright, I promise!" I exclaim.

"Really?" She says, suddenly happy.

"Yeah, I won't stall anymore," I assure.

"Thank you, Rurui!" She shouts excitedly, hugging me while we're still on the floor.

"You're welcome," I say.

Why is she so insistent on having sex with me?

I wish I knew.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: She Came From Planeptune (Part 4)

While I'm lying in bed and reading manga to help me brainstorm, Plutia is sitting at my desk and humming to herself as she seems to be working on something of her own accord.

"Whatcha up to over there, Plu?" I ask, flipping to the next page.

"I'll let you know when it's all done," she answers.

"Sounds like a cool surprise," I yawn.

Damn, it's only noon and I'm already tired.

Laying the open book over my face, I shut my eyes.

I'll just doze off a bit and get back to it later.

"Rurui! It's all done now! Take a look!" She exclaims excitedly after hurrying over to my bedside.

"I'll… look later. Just let me nap a bit," I yawn again.

"If you take a nap before seeing what I made, I can't ensure that I won't forgo your promise and do what I want with your sleeping body and even if you wake up… I'm not gonna stop," she whispers sinisterly in my left ear, sending that chill through my body again.

"That sounds like you're threatening to rape your friend who's currently giving you a place to stay. I wonder how that would play out after the fact," I say.

"It's not rape if you want it. You may not realize it but I definitely know you're into that sorta stuff," she says.

"I thought I told you to stay out of that computer folder," I say, slightly stern.

"Who said I even looked in the first place?" She quickly remarks.

"Are you telling me you guessed just now?" I inquire.

"If that's what you wanna call it," she replies.

I let out a heavy sigh.

"Alright, that's enough jokes. I promise to see what you made the second I wake up," I say.

"…Rurui," she mutters softly, her tongue licking and prodding my left ear.

"P-Plu, quit it!" I say, immediately pulling the book off my face and sitting up, trying to pull away.

She climbs onto the bed and embraces me from behind.

"Rurui, I know it feels really good for you on your ears and neck too," she says, alternating between nibbling and licking my left ear.

Despite my struggling, I can't get her off of me.

Suddenly, she bites my neck hard and a moan escapes my mouth, causing me to fall over on my side.

"H-Hey! Y-You're gonna leave a mark!" I gasp as my body writhes.

"Think of it like a sign of ownership! I'll make sure people know who you belong to!" She giggles, continuing to suck on my neck while her hands begin to travel south.

"I… I don't think so!" I roll, managing to break away.

Standing up on our knees, we look at each other.

Guess I have to entertain her for a small bit to make her settle down.

"You finally broke free. How are you gonna handle me now?" She asks.

"That's simple actually," I reply, starting to get closer.

"Oh? You're approaching me? Instead of de-escalating this situation, you're coming right to me?" She questions.

"I can't put you in your place without getting closer," I answer.

"Oh really? Then you're welcome to try!" She yells.

I charge at her and we grapple with each other, trying to topple one another.

"Holding back that goddess strength I see. Why don't you go ahead and go all out?!" I grunt, pushing against her with all my might.

"Now where's the joy in crushing you outright? You're actually a lot stronger than I anticipated. Have some solace knowing that!" She pushes back with even greater force.

"Damn it!" I say, slowly failing to keep up.

"Uh oh. Looks like you're slipping there, Rurui. What will you do now?" She taunts with a smug smile.

"It's not over! I still got a trick up my sleeve," I say.

"And what would that be?" She says.

I didn't want to do this but I'm left with no choice!

"Forbidden Art: Standing On Two Feet!" I shout, standing up.

"Heeey! You can't do that! It's cheating!" She whines.

"Heh! This was already unfair as I'm a mortal! This is just tipping the scales more in my favor!" I say.

Yeah! This is so much better!

The high ground never loses!

As I exert myself more and more, she seems to start faltering.

"S-Shoot. Not good," she says.

"If you're not gonna rise to my level, then I have won! Take this!" I exclaim.

Toppling her, she yelps as we fall over.

"Looks like I win," I chuckle, now looming over her with my hands pinning her hands down and above her head.

"Yeah only because I let you," she says, slightly frowning with a puffy cheek.

"Either way, I'm still on top," I say.

Man, I kinda regret tangling with her now because I'm actually really in the mood thanks to that.

Doesn't really help that I'm glancing at her partially nude body which is why I also wish she would wear more than just her bra and panties with this damn jacket I lent her.

Maybe I'll mess about just a bit more but not too much because I know she wants me to slip up.

Can't let that weird feeling rule over me either.

"So how are you gonna go about putting me in my pla-," she starts to say.

"Plu," I interject, kissing her.

I push my crotch into hers, teasing her by letting her know how hard I am at the moment.

Pulling my lips away and unpinning her hands, we breathe heavily.

"You're the one who's gonna belong to me not the other way around," I say.

"Is that so? That's some awful big talk when I also know just how submissive you can get!" She strikes me on the ass.

"Shit!" I gasp.

She certainly didn't hold back on that!

"Go ahead and tell me how good that felt. I won't judge," she cockily smirks.

I retaliate by biting her neck in the same place she bit me making her groan.

"How's that?" I ask.

"Not bad but you still don't hold a candle to what I'm capable of!" She spanks me two more times.

"F-Fuck!" I moan, letting her neck go.

"See that? You can't even take it!" She says.

"More, Plu!" I suddenly blurt out.

Goddamn it! That slipped out!

"Oooh, want me to hit you more? I'll oblige only if you're willing to fuck me right now," she says with a sadistic grin.

As tempting as it is, I must not fall for it.

"Not a chance," I say reluctantly, pulling myself off of her.

She sits up quickly and hugs my left arm.

"C'mon, Rurui. There's no need to wait until night," she mutters, pressing herself against me.

"I… I made a promise for it to be tonight," I say.

"I don't mind breaking that promise," she assures, forcing my left hand into her panties.

"S-Sweet Gamindustri! So… so wet!" I say, anxious and astonished while blushing.

"Rub it, Rurui. Don't be shy," she says.

If we go at it, something tells me we will go for a long time.

So if it happens now, I don't get any time to work.

That means no progress on the new manga series preview chapter is made!

I already didn't work yesterday so what the hell am I gonna do if I don't get back on it and finish on time?!

What the hell am I gonna tell Lady Blanc if I get that interview and then have no big surprise announcement to reveal?!

I won't let that happen!

I yank my hand out of her panties and get off the bed.

"I will keep the promise, Plu. I'm so sorry that I can't give in now as bad as I want to. I have things that need to be done," I apologize.

She closes her eyes for a moment and sighs heavily.

"I understand," she says, resting her chin on the back of her right hand.

"You're super mad, aren't you?" I question.

"Disappointed more than anything. It's so unlike you, Leon," she says.

Words swiftly and painfully force their way into my head.

"I'm just not feeling it right now, Plutia. I got a lot on my plate," I say.

She cracks a smirk.

"Hmph. If you say so," she crosses her arms.

Huh?

Wait… what happened just now?

Did I just lose consciousness for a few seconds there?

Nah, I highly doubt it.

Probably just a headache.

"Anyway, if you need me, I'll just be over there in my chair," I say.

"You do that, Leon," she says, weirdly stern.

"Calling me by my actual name now with no mister attached to that? Is Rurui getting tiring for you?" I ask, concerned.

"Oh! U-Uh, I-I just had a bit of a brain fart. Don't worry about that," she stammers.

"Ah. Okay then," I say.

Taking a step towards my desk, I step on something peculiar.

Some kind of doll version of me?

"The hell's this?" I question, holding it up.

Her eyes immediately light up.

"That's what I wanted you to see! I made a doll of you. What do you think of it?" She asks.

"It's kinda amazing how one to one it is in appearance with myself. However, why is the hair green? My hair's red," I reply, curious.

"W-Well, aren't I allowed to take creative liberties, Rurui?" She says.

A bit scary how her creative liberty landed on my original hair color of all things.

"Regardless, it's pretty nice. Great job, Plu," I hand her the doll and pat her head.

"Why are you always such a sweetie?" she says.

"S-Sweetie?!" I blush, taken aback.

"Whoops! That was a slip of the tongue! Ya got that?!" She suddenly shouts, blushing back.

"R-Right! I'll get to work now!" I say, hurrying over to my desk and sitting down in my chair.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: She Came From Planeptune (Part 5)

It's weird how as soon as I got back to work, everything seemed to click straight back to me without fail.

I've been at my desk for only a couple hours now and yet I feel like my productivity is through the roof compared to my usual work sessions.

Hell, I'm already nine pages deep!

If I can just finish these last few lines and illustrations, then that will make ten.

I really wanna tell the audience or whoever's watching me the full synopsis of this new manga so bad but I must withhold that precious information until my moment arrives on the big stage.

I know it sucks but the secrecy builds up that anticipation and the desire to want to know.

As a mangaka, I would be remiss to not string it along to keep that interest going.

For all I know, it could get easily leaked just by me thinking to the void like this so that's another reason not to spill the beans.

Anyway, thinking isn't gonna get this page done.

"Rurui, it's time," Plutia mutters suddenly in my right ear, laying a hand on my right thigh.

Glancing at her, I notice she's not wearing the jacket and just in her bra and panties.

"Just give me a few more minutes, Plu," I say.

Her hand moves to my crotch and quickly pulls my already stiffening member out, stroking it.

"P-Plu," a moan slips out from my mouth.

"I'll make you shoot your semen all over your tablet and work so go ahead and put down your stylus," she says.

"Very… well," I give in, letting my stylus go.

"Good boy," she says, tapping on my tablet to save my work as she steps in front of me.

Tossing off her bra and panties, she straddles my lap and grabs my shoulders, pinning my dick up against my body with her already soaked pussy.

"Rurui," she murmurs, pressing her lips against mine.

As we kiss, I try to put my hands on her waist but she prevents me from doing so.

"Just sit back and relax. Let me handle this," she says, grinding against my shaft.

"G-Got it," I let out a low grunt.

Lifting herself up, she grabs my dick and prods her pussy.

"Here it goes," she says.

We both gasp as she suddenly impales herself on my member.

W-What in the world?!

My body is trembling and I feel like I could cum buckets any second now!

A goddess's pussy is something else entirely!

It was a big mistake to not fuck Noire before I left Lastation.

"Oooh, you're just a little too big for me. Cherish the pleasure this goddess is going to give you," she giggles, leaning back with her hands perched on my knees.

She gently rocks her hips, her insides vigorously massaging me.

"Plu… I-I can't keep it in," I moan.

"That's okay. Please shoot it out in me, Rurui!" She says.

Groaning loudly, I fire off two weeks worth of semen inside her, watching it gush out.

"Geez, Rurui. You made a big mess already," she giggles.

"Sorry. I haven't really gotten off in a while," I say sheepishly.

"No worries. I'll make sure you get it all out," she says.

"Let's move over to the bed," I say.

After ditching my clothes, we continue on the bed with me plowing her from behind while she's on her hands and knees.

Amidst our moaning, my phone starts to ring.

No way am I putting this on pause.

"Not gonna answer it?" She asks, looking back at me.

I just shake my head, too focused on fucking her instead.

"Then… I will," she says, grabbing my phone off the nightstand.

Something tells me it's no one important.

"Noire?! You never told me that you know Noire. I'll have to scold you tomorrow," she says, answering the call and putting it on speakerphone.

Shit! It couldn't have been anyone except her right now and worse than that, they know each other too?!

"H-Hey ah, Noire," she greets while letting out a pleasured gasp.

"P-Plutia?! W-What are you doing with Leon's phone and why are you anywhere near him to begin with?! Where is he?!" Noire questions loudly.

"I'll explain stuff later. Leon's busy at the moment. He's fucking my pussy back into the Ultradimension! C'mon, I know you can fuck me harder than that, Leon!" Plutia yells, raising her ass high into the air as she lays down.

Per her request, I start thrusting with enough force to make my balls slap against her and shake the bed.

"S-Say what?! Y-You have to be messing with me! L-Leon, please say something if you're there!" Noire says, getting upset.

"Like Plu said, I'm… ngh really… busy right now," I struggle to talk.

"S-Seriously?! You're actually having sex with her?!" Noire asks, shocked.

"See that? My pussy's so good, he can barely talk as is. Oh! His dick's throbbing so hard! Are you about to cum again, Leon? I'm… about to as well! Explode it all in this divine pussy. Let me store your seed in my womb!" Plutia exclaims, grabbing onto the bed sheets.

"Plutia! F-Fuck!" I hold onto her hips tightly as we both cum, jizz flooding out and down our thighs.

Both of us panting, we can hear Noire making quiet yet clearly aroused sounds over the phone.

"We can hear you masturbating by the way. Did hearing us fuck make you horny?" Plutia teases.

"S-Shut… up. The second… I'm free from my duties, I'm gonna bring my ass over there… and show you just how much of a better fuck I am, Leon," Noire says, softly groaning a few times.

As much as I like the sound of that, I hope that's far away enough in the future so I'll have time for Mina and get a sufficient amount of work done first.

"You're gonna try," Plutia says.

Without tossing out a comeback, Noire hangs up making Plutia chuckle.

Pulling out of Plutia, she rolls over onto her back.

"I hope you're not tired," she says.

"No way. I can still keep going," I assure.

"That's what I like to hear," she smirks, pulling me down on top of her.


End file.
